La Academia
by Creepy Da Silva
Summary: Gregory ha entrado en la prestigiosa Academia Saint Grimm junto con otros viejos compañeros.¿como será su estadía en este colegio? GROPHE, Dip, Creek, Bunny. ATENCIÓN, CAPÍTULO FINAL
1. Chapter 1

La Academia, capitulo 1

_Hola gente!... este… bueno… soy MUY nueva en esto de los fics aunque he leído un montonal. Este es mi primer fic así que no esperen mucho =3. Sooo si es muy malo o algo así necesito que me lo comuniquen para ver en que puedo mejorar y esas cosas. Igual y se aceptan ideas o sugerencias para mi historia. Bueeno empecemos… * nota: la voz de Christophe/el topo es afrancesada, ok?*_

Gregory se levantó pesadamente de su cama, aguantando las ganas de volver a su cálida atmósfera en vez del frío de la madrugada. Se despejó unos cuantos mechones de su dorado flequillo para poder ver bien su habitación con esos ojos azul celeste. Después de La Resistance había vuelto a Londres para re-organizar su vida después de ser utilizado por Wendy, y allí pasó el resto de su infancia hasta sus 16 años. Abrió las cortinas de par en par para ver el jardín de su lujosa casa. Podía ver los rosales y los tulipanes formar una efe en cursiva muy elegante gracias al apellido de su familia: Fields. Lentamente se adentró a su baño y tomo una larga ducha. Necesitaba calmarse. Al terminar su regaderazo se vistió con una camisa naranja, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino, sus botas negras y un abrigo café claro. Le dio una última ojeada a su habitación a su habitación y lentamente se dirigió hacia su escritorio, tomó una maleta que estaba debajo de éste y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pasando en el vestíbulo se detuvo frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, para observarse. Al lado de éste había una fotografía de él cuando estaba más pequeño, como de unos nueve años. El joven Gregory Fields ya había crecido bastante, y sus facciones se habían acentuado. Ahora, con dieciséis años de edad, era un apuesto inglés con facciones delicadas, piel marmoleada y dorados cabellos, ojos azul grisáceo y un cuerpo bastante alto y fuerte. Soltó un suspiro de melancolía y siguió andando por el corredor. Al llegar a la cocina, su madre ya le había preparado su desayuno que constaba en huevo con tocino, una taza aún tibia de té de la india y una nota en un papel amarillento.

_Querido Gregory,_

_Tu padre y yo nos alegramos de tu ingreso a la academia, _

_Sabemos que harás lo correcto y serás un estupendo estudiante._

_Lamentamos el no poder llevarte personalmente hasta la estación de tren, _

_Pero el mayordomo lo hará. _

_Suerte,_

_Tu madre._

Siempre era lo mismo, el joven Gregory se había criado personalmente, y sus padres nunca estaban cuando él los necesitaba. El mayordomo de su casa, Ronald, fue como un padre-abuelo para él, y fue quien le enseño la mayoría de lo que este respetuoso joven sabía. Ahora ni con él estaría, ya que el joven Gregory entraría esa mañana en la Academia Saint Grimm, un prestigioso internado donde todos los jóvenes con un futuro brillante y con dinero estudiaban. Obviamente él había sido uno de los primeros lugares en número de aciertos al presentar el examen de admisión, así que no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad. Volvería a ver a Ronald y a sus padres hasta el Día de Gracias, pero para eso aún faltaba un buen tiempo.

-Joven Gregory, es hora de partir a la estación, ¿ha terminado su desayuno?

Gregory le dio un último sorbo a su té, y dirigió la mirada hacia su viejo mayordomo.

-Gracias Ronald. Si, ya he terminado. En un momento estaré en el automóvil.

El anciano asintió y se fue. Gregory se levantó de la mesa y fue a por su maleta que había dejado cerca de la alacena. Justo allí estaban sus guantes negros, así que se los puso, tomó su maleta y se dirigió hacia el automóvil negro que le estaba esperando.

Pasaron alrededor de unos 30 minutos cuando llegaron a la estación de tren donde Gregory tomaría el tren hacia el campus. Cuando él y su mayordomo bajaron del coche, Gregory se dirigió a la cajuela para sacar de allí su maleta.

-Espero que le vaya estupendamente joven, lo extrañaremos mucho. –le dijo Ronald.

Sin palabras, Gregory se abalanzó sobre él para darle un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

-Gracias… los veré pronto y no dejaré de escribirles todo.

-Lo estaremos esperando gustosos… - Se separó del rubio- ahora creo que ya es hora de que se marche, el tren no tardará en partir.

Gregory asintió y se marchó dándole un último adiós a su gran amigo. Se encaminó hacia el andén y pudo escuchar una discusión.

-¡Déjenme pasar!- demandaba un muchacho cabello castaño oscuro.

-Ya te hemos dicho que esta escuela no es para franceses, así que lárgate de aquí francesito. – replicaba con tono burlón otro muchacho de cabello negro, que estaba situado en medio de otros dos pelirrojos más bajitos. -_Seguramente esos dos son gemelos_- pensó el rubio.

-¡Sí, largo!-rieron los pelirrojos.

Gregory se iba acercando mientras seguía escuchando los gritos.

-¡Ya les he dicho que me han aceptado! Ahora aléjense, no tengo tiempo para esto.- dicho esto, el aparentemente chico francés tomó su mochila de campismo y otra más alargada. Entonces Gregory lo pudo apreciar más de cerca. Era un chico alto, moreno, de cuerpo fuerte, ojos oliva, cabello castaño oscuro algo enmarañado, pero no se le sentaba mal. Vestía unos pantalones cargo de mezclilla, un cinturón café algo viejo, tenis color guinda bastante maltratados, una playera verde oscuro y una sudadera negra algo empolvada. En fin, un muchacho muy apuesto para el punto de vista de Gregory.

-¡Los franceses no nos deben dar la espalda!- gritó irritado el azabache y jaló al castaño de su mochila, provocando que éste cayera al piso y su otra mochila alargada cayera por igual provocado un estruendoso sonido metálico. Para Gregory aquello había sido suficiente. Dejó su mochila en el piso y se aproximó hacia la escena.

-Vaya vaya, ¿pero que habrá en esta mochilita? – Dijo con malicia uno de los pelirrojos, caminando hacia la alargada mochila negra.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- dicho esto, el moreno que aún se encontraba en el suelo lo jaló de la pierna provocando la caída del pelirrojo. El azabache se aproximaba hacia el castaño para podre golpearlo cuando alguien lo detuvo del brazo

-No haría eso si fuera tu.- le advirtió Gregory. El castaño (que seguía tirado en el suelo) se sorprendió al ver que lo estaban defendiendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres su novio? ¡Apártate de mi camino princesa! – le rugió el azabache a Gregory, pensando que este saldría corriendo como alma que la lleva el diablo, pero no fue así. Con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, Gregory se aferró más al brazo del grandulón y en un fugaz movimiento lo tenía debajo de él, con un pie en su cara, y aún sosteniéndole el brazo aplicándole una llave. Horrorizados, los dos pelirrojos salieron corriendo de la escena sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Ahora,- susurró Gregory al oído de su "presa" muy amablemente – quisiera que no molestaras a este joven nunca más, o ya verás las consecuencias, ¿ok? –

Eso fue demasiado para el azabache, que al instante en que Gregory le soltó, salió corriendo tan asustado como su hubiera visto un fantasma.

El rubio se giró hacia el castaño, que aún no salía de su asombro. Se acercó a éste y le tendió la mano ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse. El castaño no la aceptó aún así.

-Gracias, pero yo lo tenía todo bajo control. - Contestó el castaño mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su vestimenta.

Gregory soltó una risita que irritó al francés. –Bueno, pues no lo parecía.

-¡Todos ustedes son iguales! ¡Son presumidos, creen tener la razón de todo y se creen la raza perfecta y menosprecian a los demás! – si las miradas mataran, Gregory ya estaría 450 metros bajo tierra. Bruscamente le dio la espalda y recogió su larga mochila negra y se la colocó en el hombro. – Yo me largo. – y subió al tren.

Gregory estaba realmente impactado, no supo cómo reaccionar. _¡Qué malagradecido! Todavía que me doy la molestia en ayudarle ¿y así me responde? Los franceses están de verdad locos… _Enfurruñado tomó su equipaje y se subió al tren. Tomó asiento cerca de una ventana y al poco rato se quedó profundamente dormido.

-Hemos llegado a la estación de tren del colegio Saint Grimm, por favor bajen ordenadamente, sus equipajes les están aguardando fuera de cada puerta de cada vagón. Les agradecemos su estancia en este tren y esperamos que la hayan disfrutado. – Esa fue la grabación que despertó a Gregory. Al haberse despabilado lo suficiente, se aseó un poco y salió del vagón, buscó su equipaje y se dirigió hacia las oficinas, donde lo registrarían y le darían su número de habitación. Al llegar a una dela ventanillas, le atendió una señorita de rizos castaño claro, ojos azules y de complexión regordeta.

-Buenas tardes señorita, mi nombre es Gregory Fields, estoy inscrito en segundo año de la educación preparatoria, ¿me podría dar mi número de habitación por favor?-

- claro… Su número de habitación es la 124. Se encuentra detrás del parque principal. La compartirá con tres personas más, y uno de sus compañeros ya se ha instalado en su habitación. –Le entregó un llavero rojo que tenía el número 124 pintado en elegantes números dorados que contenía tres llaves. Le hizo firmar el reglamento de su habitación, él le agradeció y se marchó. Tenía curiosidad por conocer a sus compañeros _por favor, que sean personas agradables, educadas, y con las que se pueda conversar._

Entonces abrió la puerta…

_Chachán! El primer capítulo esta puesto! Ojalá les haya gustado. ¿Qué le pasara al joven Gregory al adentrarse a esa habitación? Ya se verá! Comenten por favor! No tardo en el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

La Academia, capitulo 2

_¡Hola! De veras, muchísimas gracias por comentar, me han hecho realmente feliz y me agrada que les guste mi historia. Creo que acorté mucho el capitulo pasado, así que de ahora en adelante serán un poco más largos. También aviso que subiré uno o dos capítulos cada fin de semana, ya que yo sigo estudiando y no me dejan conectarme entre semana (a menos de que yo haga trampa tehehe). Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero les guste el siguiente capítulo._

_¡Ah sí!... SOUTH PARK NO ME PRETENECE! T_T solo me pertenece el colegio Saint Grimm. (Sep, soy tan despistada que se me olvidó poner esto en el capítulo anterior)_

* * *

… Entonces abrió la puerta. Para Gregory, ese lugar era lo más lujoso y sofisticado que había visto en su vida. Colchas de terciopelo rojo, televisión de plasma bastante amplia, DVD, estéreo, cuatro escritorios y dos computadoras de escritorio, cuatro armarios privados, dos literas muy amplias, dos baños, mini refrigerador, tres ventanas enormes, dos espejos de cuerpo entero, una consola de videojuegos (xbox360), repisas con el espacio suficiente para poner las pertenencias de los habitantes de ese cuarto, un librero muy grande con colecciones de escritores ingleses, bueno, creo que ya se lo han de haber imaginado.

En uno de los baños se escuchaba el sonido de una regadera, por lo cual el rubio dedujo que su compañero debería estar tomando una ducha. Colocó su maleta encima de la parte baja de una de las literas, ya que la otra ya estaba ocupada por dos mochilas negras. Estaba empezando a desempacar un poco cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Uh… por curiosidad, ¿tú te hospedarás aquí?

Allí estaba asomándose un rubio, con un abrigo rojo, una bufanda café claro, que combinaba con un sombrero esponjado. El muchacho tenía el cabello a la altura de la mitad del cuello, muy bien peinado. Tenía unos preciosos ojos azules muy claros, y unas facciones muy delicadas, casi femeninas.

-Sí. – nuestro rubio se dirigió hacia el menor. – Me llamo Gregory. – Le tendió la mano, y el otro la aceptó gustoso, entrando completamente a la habitación. Cargaba una maleta café claro, similar a la de Gregory.

-Yo soy Philip, pero siempre me han dicho Pip. – Fue cuando tomó en cuenta a la habitación – Cielos, esto es muy lujoso… ¿De verdad nos quedaremos aquí? - Se notaba la felicidad en el tono del muchachito.

Gregory sonrió con ternura hacia el chico, era adorable. – Eso parece. Te tocará la parte de arriba de una de las literas, ¿o gustas cambiar?- Muy tarde. Pip ya estaba subiendo a la parte superior de la litera contraria de la de Gregory.

-Oh, muchas gracias, pero siempre he querido dormir en la parte de arriba de una litera. – Se sentó en la orilla de la que ahora sería su nueva cama. – Además la vista del parque desde aquí es preciosa.

-Ya lo creo – sonrió el oji-azul hacia Pip. Ése jovencito le parecía muy agradable, pensó que por lo menos tendría a alguien interesante con quien compartir la habitación. - ¿Y de dónde eres?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Pip, que por lo visto estaba pensando profundamente

-¡Ah! Oh…yo… este… Soy de aquí mismo, de Londres. Mi familia tiene una herrería. ¿Y tú?

-Oh, yo soy de… - Gregory se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta del baño al abrirse. De esta salió un montón de vapor, y una figura alta empezaba a emerger de él. Era un castaño moreno que sólo tenía puesto unos pantalones cargo de mezclilla café, que se estaba terminando de secar el cabello con la cabeza gacha. Estaba murmurando algo, y no parecía haberse percatado de los dos rubios.

_Yo ya he visto ese pantalón antes… _pensó Gregory, y los ojos de ambos (Gregory y el moreno) se abrieron como platos al instante en que el castaño alzó la cara.

-¡TÙ! – Gritaron al unísono. Pip se desconcertó.

-Ehm… ¿Se conocen? - Preguntó con inocencia el rubio menor.

-¡Yo le salvé el pellejo en la estación de tren! – Gritó el rubio mayor sin dejar me amenazar con la mirada al francés.

-¡YO tenía todo bajo control! ¡No necesitaba tu patética ayuda! – se defendió el moreno regresándole la mirada al oji-azul.

-¡Ahora resulta que mi ayuda fue inservible! ¡De no ser por mí, ahora mismo no estarías aquí! – Gregory dio unos pasos de manera retadora hacia el francés.

-¡¿Quieres apostar? – El oji-verde se acercó hacia su retador.

-¡Me parece perfecto! – Acto seguido Gregory se abalanzó sobre el moreno sin camiseta, y empezaron a forcejear en el suelo, rodando y pataleando como dos niños. Pip estaba tan abrumado con la pelea que no sabía qué hacer, así que intentaba hacerlos entrar en razón.

-Por favor… no debemos pelear… ¡somos compañeros!...vamos chicos, ¡es el primer día! No hay que pelear… ¡por lo menos hoy no! – Pues parecía que Pip estaba pintado, ya que esos dos estaban muy metidos en su mundo.

-¡Inglés hijo de puta! – Ladraba el moreno.

-¡Bastardo francés! – Gruñía el rubio más grande.

Y la pelea seguía, y seguía, y seguía…

-¡GAH! ¡ALGUIEN DETENGANLOS POR FAVOR! – gritó un nervioso rubio algo despeinado que estaba abrazando su maleta verde olivo. Otro muchacho, un azabache alto de ojos azul marino con un curioso gorrito azul, tenía un brazo en los hombros del mencionado rubio. Estaba fumando y veía la pelea con curiosidad, aunque inexpresivamente.

Aún así, los otros dos seguían en lo suyo, hasta que chocaron con las piernas de otro chico. Fue entonces cuando pararon. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo habían terminado en medio del corredor. Aun abrazados y en el piso, levantaron la mirada, y pudieron ver a un muchacho que seguía parado, viéndolos con cierta seriedad, con unos curiosos ojos guinda. Tenía el cabello negro, revuelto y algo largo. Vestía una camisa negra arremangada con una calavera plateada en un hombro. Unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con una cadena y unos converse negros por igual. ¡Ah! Y cargaba una mochila… adivinaron, negra.

-¡¿Se van a mover o qué?

Al instante se levantaron y se separaron, algo avergonzados, y más el moreno, que seguía sin camiseta. Dándoles un pequeño empujón y una mirada aterradora se abrió paso entre los dos y siguió caminando por el corredor, y para su sorpresa, n¡entrò en su habitación

-idiotas- murmuró, y cerró la puerta con un portazo. Los tres (Pip estaba detrás de ellos dos) se quedaron sin palabras.

-Ese es…- empezó el francés.

-… ¿Nuestro compañero? – terminó Gregory.

-No puede ser… - murmuró el rubio del abrigo rojo.

Se quedaron así durante un rato, hasta que…

-¿Gregory? – preguntó una voz femenina muy familiar. _Lo que me faltaba…_ Lentamente y rezando que no fuera ella, quedo cara a cara con una muchacha azabache con una boina rosa, largos cabellos y penetrantes ojos cafés.

- Hola Wendy. – Saludó con una sonrisa forzada el rubio. – Tiempo sin verte - Se acercó a ella y se dieron un rápido abrazo. - ¿Cómo esta Stanley? – Preguntó sin rencor.

-Rompí con él hace unos meses. – Dijo con naturalidad – Ahora el es un gótico… otra vez. – Se quedó pensativa. – y tu… ¿Tienes novia? – Preguntó con cierto interés que intimidó a Gregory.

- Ehm… no. – Después de decir eso, se pateó mentalmente. Se había metido en un graaaan lío.

- Que pena, siendo tú, deberías tener a varias detrás de ti – _eso sonó muy falso…_ pensó Gregory. – Bueno ya debería irme, Kenny y Butters me están esperando en la recepción. – Dijo empezando a girarse.

-Espera – La detuvo el oji-azul - ¿Ellos igual están aquí?

-Sí, Kenny entro gracias a su voz y el director le dio una beca que su familia puede pagar, Butters entró a un concurso de cocina, y como ganó su premio fue el entrar gratuitamente a este lugar. Tweek, Craig, Token y yo entramos por presentar el examen y nos aceptaron. A Kyle igual, pero su mamá no lo dejó inscribirse.

-Oh… - _vaya, que pequeño es el mundo…_ - Me alegro que hayan entrado. Bueno, Nos veremos luego. – Wendy asintió y se fue corriendo hacia la recepción, donde estaban Kenny y Butters con sus respectivos equipajes. Al darse la media vuelta, vio a Pip y a el Francés, el segundo con un cigarrillo en la boca y arqueando una ceja.

- Deberíamos… irnos a nuestra habitación… - Dijo algo sonrojado por haberse visto como un tonto enamorado delante de ellos dos. – Y tú… – Se dirigió hacia el moreno, pero se quedo callado algo apenado por no saberse su nombre. El francés lo noto.

- Christophe. – dijo antes de darle una calada a su cigarro.

-¿Perdón? – Preguntó Gregory.

Frustrado, el francés soltó el humo de su cigarrillo y repitió, esta vez mirando al rubio.

-Mi nombre es Christophe. – Dio otra calada y exhaló el humo – Puedes decirme El Topo o Ze Mole, ¿Entendido?

Algo ensambló en la Mente de Gregory, que incrédulo, giró hacia Christophe con una peculiar cara de curiosidad que estaba incomodando a éste.

-¿Qué?

-Por curiosidad… - empezó el rubio – ¿Alguna vez intentaste rescatar a un par de Canadienses cuando niño?

Esa pregunta sacó de onda a nuestro francés, quien en un impulso tomo a Gregory de su camisa y amenazadoramente lo acercó a él.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí y que es lo que quieres?

-¡Soy… G-Gregory!

Instantáneamente, El Topo soltó al rubio. No lo podía creer. Estaba feliz… y al mismo tiempo desconcertado.

-Maldita sea Mole, debes aprender a controlar tus impulsos… - Dijo mientras se acomodaba la camisa. Pip no entendía nada, pero decidió no decir nada. _Por lo menos esos dos ya se llevan mejor, _sonrió para sus adentros _aunque…_ volteo a ver hacia la puerta de su habitación, penando en el chico oscuro que recién se había instalado allí. Aún tenía sus dudas sobre aquel muchacho.

Mientras los dos viejos camaradas seguían compartiendo anécdotas de guerra (tal cual), entraron a la habitación, y al instante de ver a aquel chico tumbado en la parte de arriba de la litera donde Gregory estaba, se quedaron totalmente petrificados, menos Pip, que seguía caminando naturalmente hacia su litera.

-Así que ustedes tres son después de todo mis compañeros… - Habló el azabache, asustando a los otros dos. Ninguno de ellos habló.

-Sí, lo somos. – Los sorprendió Pip, que estaba nuevamente sentado en la orilla de su cama viendo amablemente a el muchacho de ojos guindas. – Me llamo Philip, pero me dice Pip… -

-…porque te odian… - Terminó el azabache, mirándolo con curiosidad y con una sonrisa maliciosa. _Esto va a ser divertido…_ - Así que nos volvemos a encontrar mi querido amigo. – Mencionó mientras se incorporaba, y quedaba de frente a Pip, en la misma posición que éste, y con la misma sonrisa maléfica en su rostro que le causó un escalofrío al pequeño rubio.

- Supongo… - _no sé qué tan amigo suyo puedo llegara a ser después de que me rostizaste todo cuando éramos niños…_

Gregory y Christophe estaban con el ojo cuadrado.

-Entonces… supongo que se conocen – aventuró Gregory.

-¡Ah claro! – sonrió el joven inglés. – Gregory, Christophe, él es Damien – volteó a verlos con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro – él es el anticristo - dijo como si nada.

-Oh vaya… ¿en serio? – Preguntó el Rubio mayor. Damien volteo a verlo, y pudo ver como de repente sus ojos guindas se tornaban de un rojo sangre muy brillantes… y terroríficos, mientras levantaba una mano y la prendía en fuego. Arqueó una ceja de manera juguetona. Christophe no lo podía creer. Se sacó el cigarro de la boca y lo examinó. ¿_Qué carajo tienen estas cosas?_

- Damien, creo que ya te creen – Lo apaciguó el pequeño inglés.

Las llamas cesaron y todo volvió a la normalidad. Damien y Pip siguieron platicando interesadamente, mientras Christophe se ponía una camiseta café. Gregory se tumbó en su cama, llevándose las manos a los ojos y soltando un suspiro. _Estoy compartiendo mi habitación con un rubio muy inocente, un mercenario francés fumador amante de la excavación, las misiones secretas y que odia a los perros, y el mismísimo anticristo… bueno, por lo menos son interesantes…_

_

* * *

_

El segundo capítulo ya está listo! Ojala les guste. See creo que es un poco precipitado haber subido el segundo capitulo hoy, pero no sabrán nada de mi hasta el próximo fin de semana! Ya se inrodijeron todos los personajes prometidos del summary en la academia, mas la colada de Wendy que seguro intentara ganarse otra vez a nuestro rubio. ¿se dejara Gregory seducir por la azabache de la boina rosa? ¿Kenny se quedara sin voz por haber cantado tanto? ¿Pip volverá a ser un fuego artificial humano? ¡Nada se sabe! Jeje ni yo… comenten por favor! Y gracias por leer! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

La Academia, capítulo 3

_SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE! solo me pertenece el Colegio Saint Grimm_

_Perdón por la tardanza, pero fue una semana agitada! Espero no tardarme tanto la próxima vez… Ok, recapitulemos… Gregory entra a Saint Grimm y le toca compartir cuarto con Pip, Damien y Christophe. A mitad del camino se encuentra con Wendy y ella le empieza a coquetear, y se entera que Kenny, Butters, Craig, Tweek y Token igual se encuentran en el instituto. ¿Todo bien hasta allí? Pues vale, continuemos…_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la entrada de los nuevos estudiantes al Colegio Saint Grimm, y parece que ya todo estaba empezando a tomar forma. Curiosamente, todos los personajes relacionados de alguna manera con South Park terminaron en el mismo grupo, junto con otras personas que no conocían. También ya era oficial que Craig, Damien, Kenny y Christophe ya eran los buscapleitos del segundo grado de preparatoria, por lo tanto, todas las chicas suspiraban por ellos y los maestros los evitaban.

En fin, a la hora del término del primer periodo, el grupito de nuestros muchachos se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas por las jardineras por fuera del comedor, ya que estaban almorzando. Pip estaba estudiando un poco de Métodos mientras bebía tranquilamente su taza de té con un panquecillo de nuez, Chris estaba muy metido con su videojuego portátil, mientras engullía un poco de papas fritas a la francesa, Gregory leía tranquilamente una novela de Charles Dickens y tenía allí un intacto sándwich de mermelada de zarzamora, y Damien escuchaba música en su ipod sin comer nada, aunque de vez en cuando le robaba una que otra papa al castaño, quien le respondía con una mirada asesina sin que al azabache le importara.

-¡¿Por qué diablos no tomas tú tus propias estúpidas papas fritas y dejas las mías en paz de una jodida vez?

El Anticristo tomo otra y se la metió a la boca – Porque me da flojera hacer fila. – Dicho esto, tomó otra, y el castaño le arrebató la canasta que contenía los pedazos de discordia vegetal lejos de él, quedando enfrente de Gregory.

-No sé qué te molesta tanto Chris…- El rubio tomó una papa frita – sólo son papas fritas, puedes ir por otras luego. – y se la metió a la boca por igual. Era muy divertido hacer rabiar al francés.

-¡Dejen de hacer eso y no me vuelvas a llamar Chris!

-Chris estás siendo muy escandaloso, ¿no crees? – contestó tranquilamente el inglés, y retomó su lectura.

-¡QUE -NO –ME- DIGAS- CHRIS! – El oji-verde hizo un esfuerzo para no partirle la cara allí en ese momento.

-Ya lo tengo presente Mole, no me lo tienes que recordar a cada rato.

Mientras esos dos seguían en su pelea diaria, Damien los veía entretenido, y terminándose las papas del francés sin que éste se percatara. Volteó a ver a Pip, quien se veía absorto viendo hacia quien sabe dónde. Esos últimos días, Pip le estaba causando a Damien una curiosidad enorme, y hasta se podría decir que se había encariñado de aquel inglesito inocentón. Sin dudarlo, Damien le ofreció un poco de recién adquiridas papas.

-Anda Pip, toma una –le dijo mientras le extendía la canasta al rubio del gorro beige. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a intentar, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Intrigado, enfocó la vista hacia donde Pip estaba mirado interesado, y vio a Kenny y a Butters sentados en una mesa cercana. Butters le estaba dando de comer en la boca a Kenny un pedazo de su recién hecho pastel, y el rubio de la sudadera naranja lo degustaba encantado.

-¿No sería interesante poder cocinar como Butters? –dijo de la nada el pequeño inglés.

Los tres restantes lo miraron con interés… y confusión al no saber a qué venía ese comentario.

-¿A qué te refieres Pip? – preguntó el inglés mayor, aturdido aún de tantos gritos que el castaño le había pegado.

-Me refiero a que sería bueno el saber cocinar bien si es que se presenta la ocasión ¿no creen?

Mole soltó una carcajada que sacó a los restantes de onda.

-¡Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en toda mi maldita vida!... Cualquiera puede cocinar, incluso si todos nos metiéramos a clases de cocina, aprobaríamos al instante, ya que es jodidamente fácil cocinar unas galletitas. – se burló el moreno.

-Además Pip, ¿para qué quieres aprender a cocinar? – Apoyó el rubio – Ese es el talento de Butters, tú has de tener otros. Además piénsalo, serías el UNICO chico de toda la preparatoria en tomar clases de cocina junto con las chicas.

Pip sólo agachó la cabeza y se quedó callado. Desde chico, siempre quiso tomar clases de cocina. Siempre le gustó observar cómo preparaban los platillos con tanta sencillez, mezclando sabores, formas, olores y colores. Además, tenía pensado en hornearle un pastel a Damien… se ruborizó ante sus pensamientos. Siempre que ese peligroso azabache estaba cerca, se ponía nervioso, y siempre accedía a lo que le pidiera… bueno, casi siempre. Cada vez que le sonreía de la manera en que sólo el anticristo podía hacer, sentía que sus rodillas le fallaban. Y ahora éste estaba actuando de manera… sospechosa. Lo defendía mucho y también lo mimaba, y no se separaba del rubio cuando no estaba con su pandilla buscapleitos. En fin, Pip empezaba a dudar sobre los sentimientos hacia su amigo de los ojos guindas.

-Yo iré a clase de cocina contigo Pip

Allí estaba el azabache, viéndolo fijamente, y los otros dos le veían alucinando.

-¡p-pero Damien…a ti no te gusta cocinar!

El nombrado se llevó la última papa frita a la boca y asintió lentamente.

-Lo sé - dijo con indiferencia, pero con un clarísimo "no preguntes más" en su tono de voz.

-¡Pues muchas gracias Damien! – exclamó el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa encantadora, ruborizándose un poco. Al ver esa imagen tan adorable, Damien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poquito, pero giró la cabeza en otra dirección para que no le vieran.

Confundidos ante esta escena, el británico y el francés se miraron el uno al otro, preguntándose qué carajos había pasado hacia unos segundos. Meditando un poco la situación, Gregory tomó una decisión…

-Nosotros igual iremos.

-Me da igual… ¡espera! ¡¿QUE?

Gregory miró al Topo con una mirada que decía vamos-a-tomar-clases-de-cocina-y-te-aguantas, así que el castaño sólo gruñó mientras se dirigía nuevamente a si videojuego y tanteaba la canasta de sus inexistentes papas

-¡¿Quién fue el cabròn que se acabó mis papas?

Damien le dio una sonrisa "angelical", y otra vez gruñendo, se clavó en su consola portátil

-Hijo de Puta…

…

Al día siguiente, los cuatro amigos entraron a su primera clase de cocina, y el salón fue justo como se lo imaginaron. Todo era muy, pero muy femenino, y estaba repleto de mujeres, ni siquiera Butters estaba allí. Una azabache en particular se percató de la presencia de su querido rubio, así que corrió (literalmente) hacia aquel grupo de confundidos chicos.

-¡Gregory! ¿Tomarás clases con nosotras?

El rubio se puso nervioso. No por el hecho de que le estuviera hablando a Wendy, sino que le incomodaba mucho, ya que no quería nada que ver con ella.

-Ehm, pues esteee nosotros…

El castaño rodó los ojos y le cortó repentinamente.

-Pip nos arrastró a todos hacia este aquelarre y ahora tomaremos las putas clases de cocina con él, así que mejor apártate y déjanos ir a nuestra mesa.

La azabache lo estaba matando con la mirada, así que se aferró al brazo del rubio más grande y empezó a caminar.

-En ese caso, mejor los guío hasta allí y les daré sus delantales – se volvió hacia Gregory – ¡Vamos!

Mientras caminaban, Mole le estaba clavando dagas Wendy en la espalda. Esa…esa… ¡arpía! ¿Cómo se atrevía a andar toqueteando a Gregory de ESA manera? Gregory estaba con ÈL, no con ELLA, y sólo para llamarle la atención le andaba zorreando…. Aguanta…  
¡estaba pensando como un maldito enamorado! Ni que estuviera celoso de ella…no estaba celoso… ¡NO ESTABA CELOSO!

Mientras el Topo seguía discutiendo con su yo interno, Wendy les estaba empezando a dar sus delantales a cada uno. Gregory le dio uno amarillo, a Damien uno negro, a Pip uno rojo y a Christophe uno rosa pastel con un enorme corazón en medio.

-¿Por qué carajos tengo que usar yo este estúpido delantal?

Wendy le dio la sonrisa encantadora más falsa que pudo

-Porque ya no queda otro, Christophe querido. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a mi mesa, ¡nos vemos terminando la clase Gregory!

Gregory sonrió sin ganas

-claro…

Mientras tanto, Pip batallaba con atarse el delantal, y Damien decidió ayudarle. Le apartó las manos de los cordones rojo carmesí delicadamente y procedió a atárselos con cuidado alrededor de la cintura. Pip se sonrojó violentamente hacia ese repentino acto, y dio gracias a todos los santos el poder estar dándole la espalda al Anticristo. Damien notó aquello y decidió jugar un poco con su pequeña presa rubia. Sigilosamente, se acercó a él y le susurró juguetonamente en el oído.

-Y bien… ¿Qué me vas a cocinar?

El color de la cara de Philip rivalizaba con el de su delantal, e intentado despejarse la cabeza, la sacudió violentamente.

-y-yo… ¡no te p-prometo n-nada! – logró articular el inglés.

En eso llegó la profesora. Era bajita, gorda, fea, con el cabello negro grasiento y con una voz chillona. Les dio la bienvenida a los cuatro chicos, que respondieron sin mucha gana. Para la clase de ese día, debían hornear un pastel al gusto, y sería en parejas. Damien y Pip se juntaron al instante, y Mole jaló a Gregory del brazo para indicarle a Wendy que ÈL trabajaría con el rubio. La azabache se molestó, y no le quedó de otra que quedarse con las ganas.

-bien…¿qué te parece un pastel de fresa?

-no

-Entonces… ¿uno de vainilla?

-No

-¿De tres leches?

-No

-¡¿Entonces qué sugieres chef? – Se desesperó el rubio

El castaño se encogió de hombros y hojeaba la carpeta con los múltiples pasteles que podrían preparar. Ninguno le parecía bien, hasta que se detuvo en uno en especial. Gregory notó esto y le echó uno ojeada a la imagen. Era un pastel de chocolate redondo, que tenía glaseado de vainilla blanca, y en la cubierta tenía un círculo formado por fresas y en el centro una zarzamora. Dirigió su mirada hacia el francés, y su expresión lo sorprendió aún más. Tenía un brillo infantil en sus ojos, y una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Seguramente ese pastel le recordaba algo agradable.

-Bueno, haremos ese pastel

El castaño pareció despertar repentinamente de sus pensamientos, y se enderezó de golpe, intentando parecer el indiferente, pero con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se veía adorable. Gregory sonrió para sus adentros.

-Me da igual… iré a buscar los ingredientes. – y dicho esto, salió a toda marcha a buscar todo lo necesario nada más para alejarse de aquel rubio.

En el otro lado de la mesa, Pip y Damien estaban preparando un pay helado de limón. Mientras Damien preparaba la crema, Pip hacía el merengue, pero no se veía satisfecho. Desesperado, deslizó el tazón hacia un lado y se tumbó en su banco, llevándose las manos a la cara, y sin darse cuenta, embarrándose un poquito de merengue en la mejilla.

-Nada me queda bien nunca…

-Vamos… fue tu idea venir aquí, así que por lo menos terminemos esta clase, ¿ok?

Pip se quitó las manos de la cara y volteó a ver al chico de ojos guinda. Damien al ver su expresión, se sonrojó un poco, pero volteó su cabeza para que no lo viera.

-¿Me ayudarías Damien?

Dicho esto, el moreno se situó detrás de él y le tomó las manos, indicándole que debía tomar el tazón con la mezcla y el batidor. Lentamente, empezó a girar su mano con gracia para mezclar el líquido, y le susurraba a Pip cómo lo debía hacer. Pip estaba muy nervioso. El hecho de tener a ese moreno pegado a su cuerpo, moviéndose con gracia, tomándole as manos y dulcemente susurrándola las instrucciones se sentía tan… ¿bien? Ante sus pensamientos, se sonrojó aun más, y Damien ante esas reacciones sonreía malévolamente.

Después de unos momentos, el pastel estaba casi listo, y el moreno a su manera, flameó las puntas del merengue para endurecerlo y lo metieron al refrigerador.

-Me pregunto si nos habrá quedado bien. – pensó en voz alta el Rubio chico. Fue entonces cuando el Anticristo se percato de la salpicadura en la mejilla de Pip.

-Yo te digo. – y en un fugaz movimiento, con una mano, tomó la barbilla del rubio y alzó su cara. Se acercó lentamente a él, y le lamió la mejilla. Pip se quedó petrificado. Sin más, el azabache se incorporó y se quedó pensativo.

-yo digo que sabe bien.

Pip, tan rojo como un jitomate, simplemente asintió y desvió la mirada. Damien lo encontró adorable, y ahora estaba seguro de algo… tal vez no era simplemente cariño lo que sentía hacia ese pequeño rubio de ojos azul cielo.

Pasada una hora de cocina, todos habían terminado sus pasteles. Pip y Damien estaban satisfechos con su creación y esperaban la degustación de la profesora. Wendy esperaba ansiosa el toque de timbre para poder darle una probada de su pastel a su rubio, y Christophe y Gregory… bueno, se podría decir que ya no opinaban que la cocina era simple. Ambos terminaron cubiertos de harina, huevo, masa, betún de chocolate, y tenían una apariencia decadente…y ni hablar de su parte de la mesa… Cuando llegó la profesora, todos le presentaron sus pasteles, y uno a uno, les dio una probada. Al momento de que tuviera que probar el de Damien y Pip, el pequeño estaba hecho una bola de nervios. No dejaba de temblar y estaba rojo. Damien le tomó de la mano para reconfortarle, y sin decir nada, le dio una mirada cariñosa, para que supiera que todo estaría bien. Pip, pareció haberse calmado, pero seguía sonrojado gracias al hecho de que ese azabache en particular le estuviera sostenido la mano.

-Es un excelente pay de limón. No se parece a ninguno que he probado antes… la consistencia de la crema es perfecta, ¡y ni hablar del merengue! Está en su punto. Tienen diez cerrado.

-Gracias profesora – Damien tomó la bandeja con su creación y guió a Pip hacia su habitación. Al llegar ambos se asearon un poco. El anticristo se volvió a tumbar en su cama y Pip vio que era su momento. Tomó un tenedor y trinchó un pedazo del pastel, para dárselo a Damien.

-¿Damien puedes bajar?

El mencionado bajó, y quedo cara a cara con el pequeño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cierra los ojos

El moreno se desconcertó.

-¿Que haga qué?

El pequeño sólo sonrió

-Sólo cierra los ojos y abre la boca.

El azabache dudó un poco, pero cedió. Pip introdujo el pedazo de pay a su boca y éste inmediatamente lo empezó a degustar. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Pip sonriéndole de manera encantadora.

-¿Y bien?

El moreno le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello con gentileza. Pip se sonrojó y rió un poco.

-Te dije que sabría bien, ahora vamos, quiero que me sigas dando pastel. – Tomó dos tenedores, el pastel y se subió a su litera, y detrás le seguía Pip contento, dispuesto a darle todo el postre que quisiera.

…

-Les doy un ocho. El sabor está muy bien, pero la masa aún tiene grumos, y no saben cómo trabajar con limpieza. Se quedarán a limpiar todo el salón como castigo.

Antes de que Mole dijera algo en su contra, Gregory le agradeció a la profesora y se lo llevó arrastrando hacia su mesa. Allá el francés se estuvo queje y queje acerca de que la maestra no tiene gusto y que le demostraría que cocina mejor que ella. En fin, al tocar el timbre, todos salieron del aula, menos la azabache, quien llevaba una rebanada de su pastel de naranja.

-Hola Gregory, lamento lo de tu calificación, me parece un pastel muy apetecible.

-oh, eh, gracias…Wendy.

-Me preguntaba si quisieras ir afuera a tomar una rebanada del mío conmigo, si no es mucha molestia.

-Oh bueno…yo…

No pudo terminar la oración ya que un trapeador lo golpeó en medio de la cara.

-No, no puede. Tiene que limpiar esto conmigo, así que vete.

La chica lanzaba llamas de sus ojos, pero aún así, Gregory le dio la razón al castaño, y despidió a Wendy del aula.

-No tenías que ser tan grosero con ella. Sólo quería ser amable.

-Amable o no, tú tienes que limpiar esto conmigo, y no me dejarás solo mientras tú te vas a comer pastel con esa idiota noviecita que tienes.

Gregory sintió sus mejillas arder.

-No es mi novia, y no iba a aceptar su invitación, para tu información.

El Topo se quedó callado. No tenía argumentos para aquello. Sonrojado, agachó la mirada y empezó a barrer.

-Sera mejor que terminemos de una vez, ya me quiero ir de este puto lugar afeminado.

Gregory asintió y empezó a trapear, pero tuvo que ocurrir… sin querer, se resbaló con una clara de huevo que había allí, y al intentar aferrarse de algo, jaló al francés de su playera, ocasionando que ambos se precipitaran, y que el castaño terminara encima del inglés.

-Gregory…estas bien?

El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos, y vio al francés encima de él y de una manera muy comprometedora. Le estaba agarrando la cintura y tenía una mano en su nuca para que al caer él no se lastimara… no le molestaba aquella acción, se sentía protegido…y a la vez… incómodo.

Mole pareció percatarse de lo mismo, y de un detallito mas, que el rubio tenía sus manos rodeando su cuello. En un arranque de hormonas, se fue inclinando cada vez más hacia la cara del inglés, quien no parecía estar poniendo resistencia.

-Gregory, yo…

Y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Allí estaba Craig, con su misma cara de indiferencia. Manos en los bolillos de su sudadera azul marino, y su inigualable gorrito azul.

Ambos se levantaron al instante, volteando hacia lados opuestos, completamente rojos y acalorados.

-¿Q-que haces aquí? – Preguntó el francés.

-Vine por café para Tweek, pero parece que encontré algo más prometedor. – y dio una sonrisa malévola.

-¡Mira hijo de puta, le dices algo a alguien y juro que Tweek se enterará de todo acerca de ti!

-Vete al carajo - Le enseño el dedo medio, tomó la bolsa de café y se marchó como si nada.

Al instante, los dos muchachos se fueron hacia su habitación sin dirigirse ni una palabra.

Nunca más volverían a tomar clases de cocina.

_Taraan! le he terminado al tercer capìtulo. Ojalà les guste! :3 hasta la pròxima._


	4. Chapter 4

La Academia, capítulo 4

_SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE. Solo me pertenece el Colegio Saint Grimm (a menos de que sea purísima mala suerte y ya exista XD)_

Era una semana muy agitada para toda la academia. Estaba a punto de empezar la semana de exámenes, y aparte, estaba el baile de Halloween. Las chicas coqueteaban más que nunca a los chicos para que las invitaran al grandioso baile, y más hacia nuestros chicos, pero ninguno les respondía interesado.

Era una tarde nublada, con un viento fuerte, y un frío ambiente. Gregory se encontraba en su habitación haciendo la tarea de Química, mientras Pip y Damien jugaban Gears of War 2 en el Xbox. Todo estaba muy callado… demasiado para esa habitación en particular.

-Damien, ¿dónde está Chris?

El mencionado pausó el juego y se volteó hacia el rubio estudioso.

-Tu novio está en detención por echarle bronca al de Mate.

Gregory sintió que sus mejillas se calentaron de golpe, y se puso nervioso ante el comentario de Damien

-¡N-no es mi n-novio!

El azabache sonrió con malicia, cosa que alarmó al rubio, sabiendo que no vendría nada bueno.

-No te hagas, lo quieres, lo amas, lo adoras, quieres que te haga de todo, y no lo niegues.- el anticristo volvió a su partida – aparte, eres el único que le dices Chris y no te separas de él.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

Damien hizo un ademán con la mano dándole el avión al inglés, quien volvió forzadamente a su trabajo, aunque no se podía concentrar. No se quitaba las palabras del oji-rojo de su cabeza.

-Awww, volviste a morir Pip. – se burló el azabache de su acompañante que sostenía su control de la consola y tenía una cara desilusionada. Éste se volvió hacia el alto moreno que estaba sentado a su lado, viéndolo con gracia. Hizo una cara de enfado… o por lo menos lo intentó, ya que terminó haciendo la cara más adorable que Damien le había visto en su tiempo de estar juntos en esa habitación.

-No es justo, tienes más práctica que yo.

Era demasiado, no pudo contenerse.

-Pero es que te ves tan lindo cuando hacer pucheritos – La verdad, estaba siendo sincero. El pequeño inglés tomó ventaja de la situación, ya que su adversario estaba distraído, lo mató de un solo golpe (virtualmente, claro)

-¡Hey! ¡Eso fue trampa!

El rubio volteó a ver al anticristo, quien le veía de manera juguetona. Sonrió angelicalmente

-Lo siento Damien, pero es que te ves taaaaan lindo cuando te enfadas

El azabache sonrió de manera tétrica, ocasionándole un escalofrío al pequeño que estaba sentado a su lado, y se agazapó para capturar a su pequeña presa rubia. Pip notó las intenciones de su atacante, y antes de que pudiera salir disparado del sillón, ya tenía al moreno sobre él, sujetándole las dos manos con una sola y con la otra alzándole la cara sujetándole de la barbilla.

-Vaya vaya Pippers, ¿le entrarás a éste juego que tengo preparado para ti? – susurró estando a considerables centímetros de su cara.

Pip estaba tan rojo como un tomate, no sabía qué hacer… los impulsos le decían que se lanzara sobre él y besarle con una fuerza sobrehumana, pro la cabeza le decía que no, que eso era incorrecto. El moreno, que estaba intentando con toda su fuerza no llegarle de golpe al oji-azul, poco a poco se fue acercando más y más a su "presa", pidiéndole permiso para besarle.

La bola de nervios rubia debajo del morocho no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Moría por que le besara, pero su cabeza le decía que era incorrecto, y cuando menos se lo esperó, tenía a Damien realmente cerca. Se puso tan nervioso que en un intento de escapar, calló del sofá rojo y quedó tirado en el suelo.

-Auch… - se lamentaba e pequeño mientras se sobaba el codo sobre el que había caído.

Damien medio asustado de la caída de su ángel rubio se asomó al instante, con una notable cara de preocupación en su cara.

-¡Pip! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

El mencionado le sonrió débilmente al anticristo, de una manera encantadora, indicándole que no se preocupara. Damien suspiró aliviado y le ayudó a levantarse tendiéndole la mano. Cuando Pip la aceptó, lo que menos se esperó fue un tirón que le dio el azabache ocasionándole que cayera sentado en el regazo del oji-rojo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse nuevamente, Damien rápidamente le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos sosteniendo el control de la consola sin dejarle escapar. Aprovechándose de la situación, el joven demonio le dio un fugaz beso de piquito a Pip, que se quedó sin palabras, acalorado y completamente sonrojado.

-Bueno, ya obtuve lo que quería, sigamos jugando. - Sonrió el anticristo con satisfacción. Pip sólo pudo asentir, y tomar nuevamente su comando. Por alguna razón que no era capaz de explicar, se acurrucó más en Damien, quien disminuyó la fuerza de sus brazos, permitiéndole al oji-azul moverse con más libertad.

A la media hora, la puerta se abrió, y de allí salió un castaño murmurando en francés, y con una mirada de querer asesinar. Se detuvo al ver la escenita de Pip en el regazo de Damien, pero al intuir las quemaduras que el demonio le podía provocar, decidió no abrir la boca. Caminó lentamente hacia su litera y allí aventó su mochila y encendió un cigarrillo. Volteó a buscar con la mirada a Gregory, y al encontrarlo lo vio nervioso, sonrojado, desesperado y viendo fijamente su cuaderno en blanco. Como al parecer no había notado su presencia, se acercó sigilosamente y al quedar cerca de su oído, le susurró:

-Bon jour mon ami.

Gregory pegó un grito desgarrador y un brinco que ocasionó su casi caída de su silla. Cuando se recuperó, volteó a ver a Mole con fuego en sus ojos, mientras el moreno se moría de risa.

-¡¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer más que andar chingando a la gente Christophe?

-Ya…ya… deja de joder y… escúchame… -logró articular entre risas el oji-verde. – ven al cine conmigo.

Gregory, se paralizó por un momento, y cuando despertó de su parálisis, se hizo a un lado y retomó sus "estudios".

-Gracias Mole, pero estoy algo ocupado como vez, tu también deberías estudiar un poco. Los exámenes son dentro de poco. – Escribió un poco en su libreta cuando notó que el moreno le seguía observando fijamente. Se sentía algo incomodo, puesto que sus pensamientos hacia aquel muchacho estaban algo indefinidos.

-¿Qué pasa?

El francés le seguía observando serio, y Gregory se preocupo por el mismo cuando noto una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se empezaba a formar en los labios del francés.

-No era una pregunta mon ami…

Lentamente, empezó a caminar hacia el rubio de la camisa naranja acorralándolo en una esquina cercana. Cuando el rubio ya no tenía escapatoria alguna, el moreno seductoramente se apoyó en la pared con una mano y su cara quedó cerca a la del nervioso inglés.

-Bueno, ¿por la buenas o las malas?

Sin saber que responder, el oji-azul buscaba rutas alternativas de escape, fallando en la búsqueda. Cuando se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba, notó que los ojos aceitunados del francés le observaban con maña, y una sonrisa malévola surcó sus labios. Gregory intentó echar a correr, pero fue muy tarde. Al lanzarse a correr, Christophe le agarró por la cintura y en un ágil movimiento, Gregory quedó sobre el hombro izquierdo de El Topo como si fuera un costal. Christophe apagó su cigarrillo mientras se acomodaba a Gregory en sus hombros, a tal modo de que éste no se lastimara, pero era muy difícil, ya que el rubio no dejaba de patalear, y se lo guardó en el cinturón.

-¡Bájame de inmediato Christophe, o te vas a arrepentir!

El mencionado hacía caso omiso a las amenazas de muerte de su amigo mientras empezaba a andar con indiferencia. Se guardó su careta en su bolsillo trasero derecho y al llegar a la puerta volteó dirigiendo se a los dos enamorados que jugaban tranquilamente el sangriento juego de Xbox.

-Vamos al cine, no vayan a coger en mi cama ¿entendido?

Pip ladeó la cabeza sin haber entendido la oración anterior, mientras el azabache, ruborizado, le lanzó una bola de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de tenis al francés, fallando en el intento y dando en el marco de madera de la puerta. Mole aprovecho las pequeñas llamas restantes para encender nuevamente su cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca mientras avanzaba por el corredor.

Cuando los pasos y los gritos ya no se escuchaban, el moreno pausó el juego de repente y se volvió hacia el pequeño rubio que tenía sentado en las piernas.

-¿Sabes que sería jodidamente genial?

-¿Qué?

-Hacer justo lo que Mole nos dijo que no hiciéramos. – sonrió seductoramente hacia su "amigo", pero éste parecía más confundido que antes.

-¿Pero qué es lo que no debemos coger?

El moreno se limito a suspirar derrotado al ver que su ángel no había comprendido la indirecta. Sonrió algo desganado y le revolvió el cabello con suavidad.

-Nada Pippers, absolutamente nada… venga sigamos jugando.

…

-¡Que me bajes!

Ya bastante aturdido gracias al gritón rubio que traía en los hombros, el muchacho de ojos aceitunados lo bajó en la banqueta. Le observó con curiosidad de pies a cabeza, cosa que enrojeció de pena al rubio.

-Pesas muy poco… ¿estás comiendo bien?

Algo sorprendido por el comportamiento de su compañero, sólo arqueó una ceja a manera de respuesta, y estaba empezando a caminar de regreso a la academia, cuando un brazo se posó en sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia el castaño que lo veía con diversión.

-No te traje cargando hasta acá para nada, así que ahora vienes conmigo. – Empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la taquilla de los cines, que no estaban muy lejos, ya que se veía el letrero de neón bastante cerca. Gregory agradeció mucho la penumbra que había a esas horas, ya que estaba realmente ruborizado puesto a que no sabía como tomar el hecho de que su mejor amigo le estuviera abrazando por los hombros. Aunque su brazo estuviera cubierto por su sudadera café, aún así se podían sentir los músculos del francés descansando en parte de su cuello, reconfortándole al tacto. Se sentía realmente bien, era como si estuviera realmente protegido, el estar tan apegado a su fuerte pecho era cálido y arrullador, y emitía un olor embriagante que fascinaba a Gregory. Alzo la vista para ver la cara de su amigo. Sus facciones ya definidas le daban un semblante serio a aquel chico moreno, y lo desaliñado de su cabello era encantador… vaya ahora lo entendía todo… siempre estuvo enamorado de su mejor amigo. Desde muy chico le veía con fascinación, y hacía todo lo posible por estar con él, tanto castigado como en una misión de último momento. Aunque le había dolido el rechazo repentino de Wendy, no fue nada a comparación de cuando se tuvo que despedir de él cuando se regresaba a Inglaterra. Era un hecho, Gregory Fields estaba perdidamente enamorado de Christophe DeLorne.

-¿qué me ves?

Esa pregunta despertó al rubio de su sueño, y notó que ya estaban en la entrada del cine, y que el francés le observaba algo sonriente, arqueando una ceja, y todavía con su fuerte brazo en sus hombros.

-Nada, solo… me llegó una revelación muy curiosa. – le sonrió el rubio de manera dulce. El francés se volteó rápidamente para que el inglés no viera su notable rubor en sus mejillas, y se dirigió a la taquilla para comprar los dos boletos. Cuando regresó, Gregory quiso ver cuál seria la película, pero con mucha maña, el francés se guardó los boletos diciéndole que era una sorpresa. Compraron sus refrescos y palomitas y se adentraron a la sala de cine. Cuando se sentaron, las luces se apagaron y todo empezó en unos suburbios muy tranquilos. Por lo visto la actriz principal era una enfermera que vivía con su hija y su marido muy felizmente. Ya ambos estaban dentro de su cama acurrucados a punto de dormirse cuando se abre la puerta… y la niña sale de repente con la boca toda mordida y ensangrentada, con los ojos en blanco y cubierta de sangre… Christophe había metido a Gregory a ver una película de terror, y peor aún, una de zombies. Entretenido y sonriente, El Topo volteó a ver a su acompañante, y vio que estaba aterrado. Se cubría los oídos con las manos y tenía la cabeza gacha y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras murmuraba algo así como "no son reales". Se preocupó por como estaría su amigo, y como la sangrienta escena aun no terminaba (el marido ya también era un zombie e intentaba devorar a la esposa) le tomó de la mano y se la apretó fuertemente. Cuando el rubio alzó la mirada, a pesar de la oscuridad, Mole pudo ver una lágrima surcar la mejilla de su amigo, quien se veía como un niño asustado. Como un acto repentino, El Topo se paró de su asiento y cargó al asustado rubio. Cuando se sentó, colocó a Gregory en su regazo, y entendió lo bien que se sentía tenerlo allí sentado… ahora comprendía el por qué Damien había hecho aquello con Pip hace un rato. A Gregory pareció no importarle aquello, y hasta se pegó más al pecho del francés, pudiendo apoyarse en su hombro. El moreno entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los del británico, y éste respondió automáticamente ante aquel acto facilitándole aquella acción. Cuando la película hubo terminado, salieron de allí aun con las manos entrelazadas, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó.

A mitad del camino, se soltó de repente una tormenta. Se apresuraron todo lo que pudieron hasta llegar a un restaurante cercano para guarecerse de la lluvia, y Gregory ya estaba empapado. Chris le dio su sudadera, la cual el rubio al principio se negó a aceptar, pero la mirada asesina del francés lo hizo aceptarla.

-Aprovechando que estamos aquí… vamos a cenar algo.

-No Chris, ya pagaste suficiente… - Calló cuando el francés le dio una mirada seria y fría, comunicándole que IBAN a cenar. _En fin, una cena no me hará daño…_

…

-Ya es tarde y no han regresado… ¿Crees que les haya pasado algo malo?

-Nah, han de estar succionándose la cara mutuamente en algún callejón de por aquí cerca.

El pequeño rubio se escandalizó un poco por aquel comentario, pero entonces recordó el fugaz beso que el anticristo le había brindado hace rato. Pausó el juego y se volvió hacia el azabache que le veía con interrogación. Con tan solo verlo, se puso nervioso y agachó la mirada sin saber qué hacer o decir. De repente, unas manos se posaron en sus mejillas, atrayéndolo hacia el inmortal en el que estaba sentado. Alzó la cara y unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, ocasionándole una sensación hormigueante en el estómago y una creciente sensación de calor por todo el cuerpo. El sabor de los labios de Damien era realmente embriagante… sabía a ceniza y a… pues bueno, a Damien. Se giró a quedar sentado de frente al azabache, profundizando el beso. Damien gentilmente raspó uno de sus afilados colmillos contra el labio inferior de Pip pidiendo entrada a su boca. El rubio frunció el ceño sin saber qué hacer. Abrió un poco la boca y fue allí cuando el moreno introdujo su lengua a la cavidad del rubio, y allí empezó un baile de lenguas que no descansaba. Damien ya estaba sobre Pip, y le estaba empezando a levantar la camisa cuando un trueno espantó al rubio y pegó un brinco junto con un grito ahogado. Damien no paró y le empezó a lamer el cuello. Pip se rindió fácilmente en los brazos de su deseado demonio, cuando otro relámpago lo volvió a asustar. Supo que no podría seguir si el clima estaba así.

-D-Damien… para por… favor… - El azabache soltó un leve gruñido, pero al final cedió y se separo del encantador rubio que se estaba devorando. Notó en sus ojos el miedo que le tenía a las tormentas, así que sacó una sábana de la cama de Christophe y se acostó con él en el sofá, cubriéndolos con la sábana y abrazándolo por la cintura.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí – le susurró en el oído, y dicho esto ambos cayeron rendidos por el sueño.

…

-Ya son las 12 de la noche y… sigue lloviendo a cantaros… y la calle ya está inundada… - fue lo que pudo decir el rubio entre bostezos. Se habían quedado a cenar y ese fue un error muy torpe, ya que había empezado a llover más fuerte y eran los únicos en el café. El dueño les había dado permiso de quedarse a dormir por esa noche, pero esos dos estaban aún pendientes de que la tormenta parara para no tener que dormir en una mesa o algo así. Pasó una hora todavía y la lluvia seguía igual, y Gregory veía las gotas caer perdidamente desde la ventana, cuando una mano se posó sobre su entrepierna, ocasionándole un escalofrío al oji-azul. Antes de poder gritarle algo a su francés, notó que éste estaba frito. No pudo contener una sonrisa al ver al moreno tan tranquilo, y se acurrucó en el hombro de aquel agresivo castaño, que como reflejo se dejó caer en él abrasándolo posesivamente.

-gmñññ…Wendy…zorrrraa…mío…Gregory… - Esas medio palabras pronunciadas por Ze Mole fueron suficientes para que el corazón del rubio diera un giro entero, y fue la canción de cuna más dulce que había escuchado en toda su miserable vida.

-Bonne nuit mon amour…

Y Gregory cayó dormido sobre los brazos de su Morfeo.

_Lalalalala lo acabe! Al fin! Gaaaa fue una semana tremenda! Fue mi cumple, mi fiesta, me lastime la pierna por el estúpido examen de educación Física y ahora entro en semana de exámenes! Ok ya me calmo… ¿fue muy apresurado todo? ¿Lo fue? Díganme! Gaaaa mucha presión!_


	5. Chapter 5

La Academia, capìtulo 5

_Pues aquí estoy yo otra vez con lo prometido, el baile de Halloween o día de brujas, como prefieran. Ah, se me olvidaba, ¡Bienvenida "Silenciosa"! me da gusto que otra persona esté leyendo mi fic, y que aparte te esté gustando. Se lo que se siente ser la nueva, so, ¡tienes mi apoyo en lo que quieras! _

_Bueno, sigamos…__** ATENCIÓN LEMON**_

Una semana había pasado volando desde la tromba que se había soltado en las afueras del Colegio Saint Grimm, y ahora era una tarde muy a atareada, pues en la noche era el baile escolar de la Noche de Brujas. La mayoría de los adolescentes ya tenían pareja, de algún modo u otro. Sin embargo, nuestros cuatro chicos no tenían una, aunque querían que alguna persona en especial lo fuera, ya que habían denegado las muchas invitaciones femeninas y una que otra masculina de parte del resto de los estudiantes que les conocían.

Eran alrededor de la 2 de la tarde, justo después de clases, y Mole y Damien se encontraban en el mismo café en donde Gregory y el francés se habían guarecido de la Tormenta. A ninguno de los dos les había dado la gana de presentarse a las últimas clases, así que decidieron ir y tomarse un café. Ni Craig, ni Kenny asistieron, ya que iban a pasar algo de tiempo con sus rubios, a quienes no habían tenido tiempo de ver ya que esos dos se habían conseguido trabajo, y les cayó una detención por parte del director, a quien accidentalmente le vaciaron un balde lleno de miel, ya que lo confundieron con el profesor de física, así que cada noche durante todo un mes deberían limpiar el comedor, los baños, la recepción y el piso de sus cuartos. Sólo les había perdonado esa semana gracias a los exámenes y el baile, así que la estaban aprovechando al máximo. Como los otros dos buscapleitos estaban en detención, se salvaron de aquel acto que habían planeado, así que el tiempo les sobraba. Ambos platicaban acerca del satanismo y cosas así, ya que uno, pues, para ser el anticristo, no tenía NADA que ver con Dios, y bueno, el otro simplemente le odiaba. Claro que, Mole, por su gran bocota, mencionó a Pip…

-Yo no me puedo creer, que te guste, digo, es amable y todo, pero es demasiado cristiano para ti, ¿no lo crees?

Damien lo intentó, pero no puedo ocultar su evidente sonrojo ante las palabras del Topo, así que tuvo que admitirlo.

-Aún así, los opuestos se atraen, recuerda la física. Por ejemplo, Gregory y tú, nada que ver el uno con el otro, pero aun así se quieren. – La cara de Mole se tornó como un jitomate, e intentó fingir que no había escuchado aquello dándole un gran sorbo a su café como si fuera Tweek. El anticristo sonrió de manera traviesa, y empezó a molestar al Topo – vamos Chris, querido, te gusta, no lo niegues, se notaría a mil kilómetros a la distancia. – Harto de la insistencia, Chris confesó su amor hacia el rubio de ojos azul grisáceo. Tuvo que admitir que se le quitó un gran peso de encima, pero ahora que sus ideas se habían aclarado, no tenía ni idea de que sería lo siguiente que haría.

-Y bien, ¿irás con él al baile?

Christophe no supo que responder. Claro que quería ir con él, pero había una gran molestia azabache en su camino, a quien le llamaban Wendy Testaburger. Era más que obvio que le gustaba Gregory, y Gregory tenía cierto afecto hacia ella (según Mole), por lo tanto estaba inseguro de invitarle o no.

-No me gustan los bailes, y no pienso ir.- Fue la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza.

Damien sonrió y negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba decepcionado. Sacó su cartera de su chaqueta y pagó su café. – Pip y yo si iremos, así que mejor aclárate las ideas. – se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida, cuando volvió a voltear por segunda vez. – y piénsalo, si tu caperucita está sin leñador, tal vez un lobo feroz se la quiera devorar. – dicho esto, salió de la cafetería sin más. A Mole le costó trabajo entender a que carajos se refería, pero cuando captó, se dio cuenta de que el azabache tenía razón. Si él no lo invitaba, Wendy se le abriría de piernas y adiós Gregory. No podía dejar que pasara, así que pagó lo más rápido que pudo y se lanzó a correr hasta su habitación. Ya iba en el pasillo cuando vio a los dos "enamorados" hablando y riendo a gusto. Se ocultó detrás de una puerta que estaba abierta, que le servía muy bien como pared, y pudo llegar a escuchar el final de su conversación.

-Oye Gregory, ¿tienes pareja para el baile?

El rubio pareció dudar, y entonces Mole palideció

-Mmmm no, no tengo. ¿Por?

Mole pudo imaginarse la sonrisa que estaba dando Wendy, llena de victoria y maldad. Estuvo a punto de salir de la puta puerta y asesinar a Wendy como pudiese, pero sabía que si lo hacía, todo estaba jodido, así que aguardó allí, esperando a que Gregory le negara la invitación.

-¡Bien! ¡Yo tampoco! Entonces iremos juntos… ¿verdad Gregory?

Mole sintió como el corazón casi se le salía de la piel, todo dependía de él, _di que no, di que no, di que no…_

-Bueno, supongo que sí. Paso por ti a las 7. Nos vemos en la fuente.

Christophe se petrificó. No podía ser verdad. Un profundo dolor en su pecho se expandía por todo el cuerpo, helándolo al instante. Cuando esos dos se despidieron y se fueron cada quien a su lado. Fue cuando salió de su escondite, y le veía a Gregory, la espalda, viendo cómo caminaba con gracia y desinterés, imaginándose la sonrisa que traería en el rostro. Cuando el rubio desapareció de su vista, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. No le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, necesitaba descargar su angustia y su enojo, o si no, no le quedarían cigarrillos (y no le quedaba dinero). Pateó una maceta cercana, partiéndola al tacto y lastimándose el pie. Maldijo por lo bajo y se retiró a su habitación.

Para su llegada, el rubio ya estaba tomando una ducha, y Pip y Damien notaron el humor de su amigo, y el oji-rojo supo a que se debía al instante. Cuando Pip se fue a alistar al segundo baño, se le acercó. Se sentó al lado de éste, quien veía sin interés la televisión.

-Te lo dije.

Mole solo soltó un gruñido preventivo, pero no llegó a más. Estaba deprimido. Ahora la zorra se tiraría a Gregory, y se habría salido con la suya. No podía ni ver al inglés. No quería. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue una sorpresa, porque Damien le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Antes de que le dijera algo al respecto, el azabache le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Escúchame bien cabrón, si quieres a tu princesa de vuelta, tener que ir a por ella. Si yo te enumerara la lista de todos los pendejos que se quieren tirar a Pip no acabaría, lo mismo con McCormick y Tucker. ¿Acaso nos rendimos? NO, así que mueve tu patético trasero y haz algo.

Dicho esto, Pip salió alistado del baño. Traía puesto un pantalón beige, con una camisa blanca fajada y una corbata roja. Se veía adorable. Ambos tenían que reconocerlo. Damien se paró y se situó a su lado. Le tomó por la cintura y le plantó un casto beso en la mejilla, ocasionando el sonrojo de rubio. Sin decir más, Pip tomó su abrigo rojo, y se despidió de Christophe. Damien fue detrás de su angelito, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de advertencia al castaño, y así, el ángel y el demonio salieron mano en mano.

Justo cuando esos dos acaramelados dejaron el lugar, Gregory salió de allí, y para la mala suerte de Mole, en bóxers. Vaya, si no era tan delicado como parecía. Tenía un buen torneado abdomen, con los cuadros marcados, y sin ninguna cicatriz, a diferencia del suyo. Sus piernas eran más delicadas, pero se veían de una buena resistencia. Gregory pareció percatarse de la mirada que el francés brindaba, sonrojándose al notarlo.

-Chris… ¿Qué me ves?

-Tus piernas… - dijo medio hipnotizado el castaño, que luego se percató lo que recién había dicho. Rogó por primera vez a todos los santos que no lo hubiera escuchado, y gracias al marica en el cielo que odiaba, así fue.

-¿Perdón? Es que no te escuché bien.

-Nada…

El Topo encendió un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca, mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión. Mientras Gregory se cambiaba, notó que su "amigo" ni se movía, o se iba a asear, o nada por el estilo. Esa era una mala señal.

-Esto… Chris, ¿no irás al baile?

-Nop

Gregory pudo notar cierto tono de frustración en la voz de su francés, peo decidió dejarlo así. Moría por que Christophe fuera, y lo mantuviera alejado de Wendy. Había aceptado su invitación ya que, para su desgracia, su educación constaba en ser amable con las mujeres, y por lo tanto le costaba trabajo decirle a una chica que no, fuese la razón que fuese. Cuando estuvo totalmente listo, intentó insistirle una vez más a Mole que fuera, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Cuando se marchó, pasaron alrededor de unos quince minutos en los que mole se dedicó a ver la televisión con flojera y terminarse su cigarro. Se levantó del sillón, fue a por su maleta y sacó de ésta un traje negro mate, muy costoso y elegante; una camisa verde olivo, unos mocasines negros que por lo visto jamás en su vida se había puesto, y una corbata negra. Sonrió malévolamente para sí mismo. No se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

…

-Damien, ¿has visto a Chris?

-No, no va a venir, ¿qué no te lo dijo?

Gregory se mordió el labio. Había logrado escapar de Wendy durante unos minutos antes de que ella se percatara de su tardanza en el supuesto baño. Quería a Christophe. Quería a SU Christophe.

-Vaya, te arrepientes de haber venido con Wendy. Eso debiste habértelo pensado antes de aceptar idiota. Sabes que a Mole no le cae bien Wendy para nada, y aún así aceptaste salir con ella, cuando debías serle fiel, aún cuando sean pareja o no.

Gregory estaba por los suelos. Ahora Mole estaba enojado con él, y no le gustaba para nada la idea de estar en una cita con Wendy. Sabía que había hecho una estupidez, pero no a tal grado. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se dejó caer en una de las sillas que estaba a su lado. Pip regresó con Damien con dos copas de ponche de frutas, y le tendió una a su amado.

-Damien, ¿Mole no iba a venir, verdad?

-No cariño, no lo hará. – Damien sujetó a Pip por la cintura y lo atrajo a él, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, cosa que ruborizó más de la cuenta al pequeño.

-P-pero si allí está.

Ambos (Gregory y Damien), giraron sus cabezas hacia la entrada del auditorio, y allí estaba Ze Mole, buscando a Gregory con la mirada. Al rubio mayor casi se le cae la quijada al suelo, ya que estaba fascinado al ver al elegante, varonil y seductor Christophe que estaba allí parado, manos en los bolsillos con indiferencia, y su cigarrillo en la boca.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se paró de golpe de la silla y se fue corriendo hacia él, pero una mano lo detuvo a medio camino. Wendy.

-Gregory, ven, vamos a bailar.

Eso parecía más una orden que una sugerencia, y otra vez, tuvo que ir con ella en contra de su voluntad. Volteó a ver hacia Damien y Pip, y el primero le veía con decepción, y el segundo con cierta angustia. Después empezaron a devorarse mutuamente, y Gregory se vio obligado a apartar la mirada de aquella pareja feliz. Wendy traía puesto un mini vestido lila tornasol, que dejaba muy poco para la imaginación. Gregory se empezó a preocupar cuando la azabache se empezó a pegar más a él, y le hizo bajar las manos hasta su cadera. Tragó saliva, y la azabache se inclinó hacia èl, y le susurró en la oreja en un tono demasiado seductor:

-¿no crees que hace mucho calor?

Intentó apartarse, pero la estadounidense se le encimó aun más

-Debo serte sincera, quiero ser completamente tuya, y que nadie más que yo te tenga… - Empezó a pararse en puntillas para besar a su príncipe, pero una mano la detuvo. Gregory la miraba con semblante serio y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-Lo lamento Wendy, pero creo que malinterpretas mis sentimientos hacia ti. – La azabache no lo podía creer, y tampoco Gregory, jamás se había sentido tan… libre. - Yo amo a otra persona muy diferente de ti. Esa persona es muy considerada conmigo, siempre ha estado a mi lado, y lamentablemente tú no.

Wendy avanzó hacia Gregory, e intentó tomarle la mano, pero este la apartó.

-Gregory, entra en razón, yo soy- -

-¡Tú no eres nadie para mi Wendy!

La azabache retrocedió.

-¡Aunque de chico me gustaste y me diste alas, desde ese episodio lleno de celos y malas intenciones jamás te veré como a una amiga, y mucho menos como algo más! – Gregory sintió una sensación de calor que recorría todo su cuerpo enérgicamente, y no quería parar. Quería echarle en cara todo lo que estuvo guardando durante años. – Siempre has sido una simple niña caprichosa y manipuladora, siempre quieres que todo lo que te gusta sea para ti, y para nadie más. Eres envidiosa y celosa, tienes miedo de que alguien te gane en lo que sea, ¡y por eso eres tan odiosa! Por otro lado, me has hecho abrir los ojos más de la cuenta, y ahora que mis sentimientos hacia ti están totalmente definidos, también lo están hacia Christophe.

La gente de por allí cerca soltó un respingo, pero quería escuchar más

-Desde muy chicos me ha ayudado en lo que fuera, hasta arriesgó su vida en más de una ocasión por mì. Jamás se fue de mi lado, y el separarme de él al volverme a Inglaterra me dolió más de lo que te estás imaginando. Lo amo, y lo amo ciegamente. Aunque a veces se comporte como in completo idiota, es mi idiota, y espero que te este quedando claro todo esto, porque no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, la azabache curvó sus labios en una sonrisa tétrica, una que Gregory jamás vio en su rostro. Se cruzó de brazos de manera retadora y dijo:

-Veamos qué opina él de esto.

Gregory tragó saliva. Se le fueron los colores y múltiples escalofríos recorrieron su espalda. Giró lentamente y allí estaba justo lo que no quería que estuviera. Christophe DeLorne. Traía un notable sonrojo en las mejillas, y una mirada de incredulidad que en su vida le había visto. Se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y calmadamente cerró los ojos. Gregory los cerró igualmente y temió lo peor. Deseó que eso jamás hubiera ocurrido. NUNCA.

Unas ásperas manos se situaron en sus mejillas, sobresaltándolo al tacto, obligándolo a levantar el rostro. Antes de que pudiera ver algo, Christophe posó sus labios en los suyos. No lo podía creer. Aparte de que él francés le correspondía, le estaba besando. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el sabor embriagante de su amado, ladeando la cabeza para profundizar el beso. Wendy se quedó boquiabierta, ye estaba hecha un lío. Tucker y Tweek veían la escena realmente divertidos y una tanto conmovidos por las palabras del rubio. Wendy corrió hacia Craig y lo jaló de la manga de su smoking azul marino.

-¡Craig! ¡Detenles!

Bruscamente, el azabache se deshizo del agarre de la chica y abrazó a Tweek.

-Si mamá, ahorita. – le hizo su característica seña y se fue de allí. Wendy quedó devastada, y hecha un mar de lágrimas, salió corriendo de allí, empujando a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino.

Regresando con los otros dos tórtolos, la gente, maravillada ante la escena de romance, les aplaudía y les chiflaba, felicitándoles. Esos dos ni en cuenta, ya que seguían muy ocupados en sus asuntos. El moreno bajó las manos hasta la cintura de Gregory, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Gregory abrazó a su amado rodeándole el cuello. Mole se deleitaba con el sabor de la boca de Gregory, que sabía a algo así como durazno y café. Sin poder resistirse más, lamió insistentemente su labio inferíos, y Gregory, inseguro, abrió la boca, abriéndole paso a la lengua del francés. Empezó una lucha por el dominio, la cual estaba realmente pareja, pero el inglés se cansó y se dejó vencer, estando a merced del mercenario. Cuando las cosas se estaban pasando de la raya, Damien y Kenny les vaciaron un balde de agua (de dónde lo sacaron, yo que se XD), provocando la separación instantánea de los dos. Mole les quería arrancar la cabeza a ambos.

-¡¿QUE CARAJOS LES PASA, BOLA DE PENDEJOS?

McKormick se encogió de hombros, pero con una inigualable sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Los separamos antes de que empezaran a follar en una mesa o algo así. No nos los agradezcan.

Los dos se fueron muertos de la risa con sus respectivos rubios, a hacer lo que se les pegara la santa gana. Cuando Damien llegó con Pip, le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la salida, provocando el desconcierto del pequeño.

-Eh… Damien… nos estamos saliendo.

-Lo sé. – volteó hacia él, y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas perversas. – Es noche de brujas, sin dulces no es nada.

Philip pareció captar la idea, y aunque sabía que era incorrecto el método que usaría su novio (asustar hasta matar a "x" niño y robarle sus dulces) le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó a su lado, entusiasmado.

-Pido los chocolates.

Damien se detuvo y le tomó por la cintura con agilidad. Le alzó la barbilla con una mano y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

…

Gregory y Christophe se encontraban en su habitación, ya que estaban empapados y gracias a que era otoño, hacía un frío de perros, y ninguno quería atrapar una gripe a último momento. Mole estaba en sus pantalones de franela cafés, y con una camiseta cualquiera verde con el símbolo de anarquía en el centro. Gregory ya estaba en cama, leyendo un poco, para despejarse las ideas, aunque sin embargo, le era imposible. Estaba asolas con el francés que le había besado hace unos momentos, y sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, y ni hablar del otro, que estaba en las mismas que el oji-azul, nada más que se hacía el indiferente fumando como si no hubiera mañana. Harto del silencio incomodo que les rodeaba, el francés dio la primera palabra.

-¿Es en serio?

Gregory se sacó de onda, cerró su libro y se giró hacia el moreno. No sabía el porqué, pero no quería dejar de mirarlo nunca.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes… todo lo que le gritaste Wendy sobre mí… ¿va en serio?

Gregory se sentó en el borde de su cama, mirando fijamente a Mole, quien lo imitó. Completamente sonrojado, asintió tímidamente, pero tenía una mirada de seriedad en su rostro.

-Ah… bueno

Mole se giró nuevamente y se metió en las sábanas. Dejando al rubio sin palabras.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?

Mole bufó y se volvió a incorporar. Su orgullo le impedía decirle todo al rubio, pero debía encontrar la forma de alguna manera u otra. Después de todo, lo besó hace unos momentos, y ahora no se podía echar para atrás.

-¿y qué quieres que te diga? No esperes mucho de mí Gregory. – se plomeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

El rubio, indignado, se paró de su cama y dio un paso hacia el moreno de manera retadora.

-¡Eres un maldito orgulloso! Me acabas de besar, ¿y ahora dices que no espere mucho de ti?, ¡eres un cabrón!

El Topo separó y avanzó hacia él, aceptando el reto.

-¡Y tu eres un niño berrinchudo que no ve más allá de lo que ocurre en su puto intelecto!, si te besé es por algo, ¿no crees imbécil?

Dieron otro paso

-¡No me lo has demostrado, y ahora no se qué creer!

Otro paso

-¿Ah eso crees?

Ambos estaban cara a cara, y se podían ver los rayos que se lanzaban mutuamente. De un solo golpe, Mole se abalanzó sobre Gregory devorándolo al instante, y este no opuso resistencia alguna. Se tiraron en la cama del rubio y Christophe le empezó a lamer el cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos que ocasionaban el deleite del inglés. Mole bajó sus manos hasta la cintura del otro y lentamente le empezó a bajar los pantalones, dejándolo en los bóxers que le había visto anteriormente,

-Mole… espera… no-

-Querías que te lo demostrara, y eso haré mon amour.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el rubio se rindiera totalmente. El mismo se deshizo de su camisa y ya totalmente desnudo, se abrazó del cuello del moreno, que ahora estaba solamente en bóxers. Christophe no quería forzar las cosas así que le dio una última oportunidad de negarse a lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero éste simplemente le besó, y le indicó que siguiera. El francés se deshizo de su última prenda y se ubicó en la entrada de Gregory, quien estaba bastante sonrojado a este punto.

-No te mentiré, te dolerá un poco.

-Está bien, sólo hazlo depri-¡GAH!

De un solo empujón, DeLorne entró en Gregory sin dificultad alguna. Este intentó retener las lágrimas, y se abrazó fuertemente a su moreno, quien lo intentaba consolar un poco. Cuando el dolor hubo pasado, movió un poco las caderas para indica luz verde, y Mole empezó con unas delicadas embestidas, que con el paso del tiempo pasaron a ser realmente salvajes. Cuando ambos estaban a punto de venirse. Se besaron con toda la pasión contenida que tenían. Cuando hubieron terminado, Gregory cayó rendido gracias al cansancio de todo el ejercicio que habían estado haciendo. Mole le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se quedó dormido a su lado, completamente satisfecho de sí mismo. Caperucita ya tenía a su leñador.

_Wah, lo logré :P, creo que me salió demasiado largo el capi, pero bueno ya que. Hasta la próxima._


	6. Chapter 6

La Academia, capítulo 6

_Estoy sufriendo un ataque de falta de imaginación, por lo que no se si este capítulo salió bien o mal. Waaa odio los bloqueos mentales. Bueno, disfruten. Buehhh South Park no me pertenece blah, blah, blah…_

Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse frente a un pecho fuerte y desnudo, que emanaba ese olor que tanto le gustaba. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con la cara dormida de su amado francés, que se veía serio y tranquilo. Lo estaba abrazando con esos fuertes brazos, causándole una sensación de protección en su ser. Sonrió para sí mismo y se estiró un poco, provocando que Christophe se despertara lentamente, soltando un suave gruñido, y atrayéndolo más hacia él. Al notar que Gregory lo miraba, sonrió cansadamente mientras le pasaba los dedos por su dorada melena.

-Buenos días _mon amour_.

El aludido sonrió risueñamente y se estiró más para abrazarle por el cuello.

-Hola.

Se dieron un suave beso que empezaba a calentarse cada vez más, hasta que alguien presente carraspeó para indicar su presencia. Ambos sintieron un escalofrío y se giraron inmediatamente para encontrarse con un sonriente Damien apoyado en la base de la litera contraria, cruzado de brazos y con solamente una sudadera negra encima y unos vaqueros grises. Los dos enamorados se separaron sobresaltados y se cubrieron con lo que pudieron alcanzar a tomar de las sábanas.

-¡¿C-cuánto tiempo llevas a-allí? – preguntó el acalorado moreno.

El azabache sonrió un poco más, enseñando sus dos afilados colmillos.

-Lo suficiente como para no dormir esta noche. – se sentó en el borde de la cama de Mole y empezó a ponerse sus converse negros, cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza. – Les vendría bien vestirse de una vez, no me gusta ver este reguero.

Ambos miraron hacia abajo para observar que sus ropas seguían esparcidas por todo el suelo, e inmediatamente, Chris alcanzó sus bóxers y se los colocó rápidamente, para poder incorporarse del todo y alcanzarle su ropa al rubio que estaba sentado en su cama todavía cubriéndose con las sábanas. Ya estaban medio vestidos cuando el otro inglés se despertó, y se asomó desde lo alto de su litera para sonreírles de esa manera adorable como sólo él podía.

-¿Disfrutaron la noche anterior?

La recién pareja se sonrojó a sobremanera y buscaban una buena escusa para el inocente rubio, removiéndose torpemente sin saber qué decir. Damien se empezó al carcajear al observar al par de mal pensados y se dirigió hacia el confundido oji-azul que los observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Dije algo malo?

El moreno le besó rápidamente en los labios y le revolvió el cabello.

-No, simplemente esos dos estuvieron haciendo cosas pervertidas aquí anoche.

El otro no entendió demasiado, pero se limitó a sonreír y bajó de su cama para poder cambiarse. Gregory se dirigía a su clóset cuando tropezó con unas bolsas de basura de un tamaño bastante considerable que estaban bajo el escalón que conducía a la mini sala de estar.

-¿Qué diantres tienen esas bolsas?

Damien y Pip se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo de manera culpable. Mole vio esta acción y se dirigió hacia las seis bolsas que yacían en el piso. Abrió una y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Estaba repleta de dulces. Gregory se dirigió hacia y otra, y al abrirla obtuvo el mismo resultado, igual que con las otras cuatro. Voltearon a ver al demonio y a Pip con cara de enfado, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada. La culpa carcomía al rubio menor que estaba en esa habitación, quien miraba hacia el suelo con un angelical sonrojo en el rostro. Damien no pudo soportar ver a su angelito así y se declaró culpable.

-OK, ok, fue mi idea ir por… un poco de golosinas.

-¿Un poco? Damien, estos dulces son suficientes como para alimentar a todos los niños de primer curso.

El azabache se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia las bolsas, y con un chasquido de dedos, desaparecieron en una nube negra. Volteó a ver al rubio y al oji-verde que lo veían de manera insatisfecha.

-Ya los he mandado al infierno, así que nadie los puede tocar más que yo, ¿contentos?

Gregory lo miró con suspicacia, pero al final terminó rindiéndose y se dedicó a cambiarse de ropas decentemente. Después de un rato, los cuatro se encontraban en la terraza de su edificio, acostados sin hacer nada. Eso era lo malo de los domingos, no se te ocurría nada interesante que hacer. Damien y Pip veían las nubes pasar sin interés, mientras se comían uno que otro caramelo que Damien transportaba desde su casa. Mole estaba simplemente acostado sobre el pasto artificial con los ojos cerrados sin hacer nada, y Gregory leía el mismo libro de siempre en una mesita de por allí. Fue cuando una curiosa grabación les hizo parar la oreja

-_¡Vengan, vengan al carnaval de otoño que ofrece el pueblo de Skull Coast, a tan sólo diez minutos de aquí, vengan a divertirse!_

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, y sin dirigirse palabra alguna, salieron volados por sus abrigos y sus billeteras.

…

Skull Coast era un pueblo pesquero que en realidad no quedaba lejos de la academia. A diferencia de lo que dictaba el nombre, era un pueblito alegre y con un persistente buen clima. Era muy conocido por los grandiosos festivales que ofrecía al estar bien entrada cada estación del año, y por lo tanto, esos cuatro chicos no podían perderse la oportunidad de ir a ese magnífico fiestón lleno de juegos mecánicos, que eran su mayor atracción. Se escabulleron muy fácilmente de aquél colegio y tomaron un taxi que los llevaría directo al carnaval. Cuando llegaron ya era el atardecer, la hora perfecta para que todas las atracciones ya estuvieran funcionando. Había carpas de colores cálidos, y perdonas haciendo gracias como malabares, escupe fuego, o de esos arlequines que andan en sancos. Empezaron su recorrido con un puesto de lanzar dardos, en los cuales todos fallaron menos Mole, quien se ganó un zorro de peluche que le regaló a Gregory, quien lo aceptó gustoso. Continuaron andando hasta que Pip vio un puesto de leer el futuro. El francés y el británico pasaron de largo esa parada, y a Damien nao le quedó de otra más que entrar. Recién la señora lo vio…

-¡FUERA DE AQUÌ ENTE DEL MAL!

Damien salió volado de aquel lugar jalando al pequeño rubio de la mano, ya que la pitonisa le estaba amenazando con una cubeta de agua bendita. Cuando recuperaron el aliento, se dieron cuenta de que se habían separado de los otros dos. Empezaron a caminar hasta que dieron con una construcción que causó la angustia de uno y una sonrisa malvada del otro.

…

-No yo no quiero ir. - se quejó el rubio de la camisa naranja.

Mole lo tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, y empezó a caminar hacia la fila, pero el otro seguía sin moverse. Volteó a verlo y le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

-No me obligues a cargarte otra vez…

El rubio se ruborizó al momento, pero no cedió. El moreno bufó y tomó a Gregory por la cintura y lo cargó modo matrimonial. El rubio se aferró al cuello del mayor para no caer, y solamente le obsequió una mirada asesina. El castaño lo notó y se agachó lo suficiente como para poderle susurrar en el oído:

-No pongas esa cara, bien que te gusta _mon cheri_ – dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla que dejó aún mas rojo al inglés que traía en brazos, el cual volteó a otro lado con el ceño fruncido haciéndose el enojado. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaban en el carrito, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, las hombreras de seguro bajaron, impidiéndole el poder moverse. Buscó alguna ruta de escape, pero no encontró ninguna. Cuando el motor se encendió, instintivamente tomó la mano del Topo, quien se ruborizó ante aquella acción, pero no tuvo ninguna objeción.

…

-¡KYAAA!

El rubio saltó a los brazos del azabache, quien lo miraba divertido. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y se aferraba completamente a su pecho, sin querer avanzar más. Sep, adivinaron, estaban en la casa de los horrores. Damien le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras seguía caminando con indiferencia por el cuarto donde se encontraba la niña del exorcista.

-Ya, ya Pip, es sólo un robot.

El otro seguía con su cara hundida en el pecho del demonio

-¡Pero se ve muy… real!

Damien soltó una carcajada al escuchar aquello, cosa que confundió al asustado rubio.

-Ay Pip… si vieras que esto no… no es nada comparado con el infierno… - logró decir entre risas el azabache. Cuando se hubo calmado, pudo notar que el estado actual de su ángel no había cambiado en lo absoluto, por lo que le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios y lo dirigió hacia la salida de aquella falsa casona.

…

-Mole, si me vuelves a subir a esta cosa juro que… que…

-¿Qué? Me amas demasiado como para hacerme algo. – se burló el castaño. El oji-azul sintió sus mejillas arder y estaba quemando al francés con la mirada. So dio la media vuelta bruscamente y se alejó a paso veloz. Mole se alarmó al observar aquello y fue tras él, maldiciendo en lo bajo. Para su mala suerte, pasó un grupo de chicas justamente al frente del francés, ocasionando que perdiera de vista a su británico. Cuando la gente se hubo dispersado, no lo veía por ningún lado. "_Mierda". _ Corrió de un lado a otro, sin dejar de llamarlo. Se metió en cada una de las carpas preguntando por él, obteniendo el mismo resultado: un no. Ya estaba bien entrada la noche, y no veía a Gregory por ningún lado, y mucho menos a los otros dos acaramelados. Se sentó en un tronco cortado por la mitad para despejarse las ideas, llevándose las manos a la cara para ocultar su preocupación, cuando escuchó unos sollozos no muy lejanos. Allí, en el callejón que tenía a la vuelta, pudo ver a un muchacho rubio de camisa naranja, que estaba sentado cubriéndose el rostro con las rodillas. Sin pensarlo, fue hacia él, pero por desgracia, no era a quien buscaba. No pudo contenerse.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS GREGORY?

Golpeó el poste de luz que estaba a su lado, despostillándolo gracias a su fuerza, y lastimándose él también. Se apoyó en el poste y agachó la mirada, ya que se le escapó una lágrima, más de angustia que de dolor.

-Aquí estoy. - contestó una calmada voz que conocía bastante bien. Se giró sobre sus talones y vio a un impresionado Gregory con una manzana acaramelada en la mano. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-¿Dónde carajos estabas?

El otro se encogió de hombros.

-Me dieron ganas de vomitar, así que salí corriendo en busca de un bote de basura. – Le dio una mirada traviesa – pero vaya Mole, no sabía que tengo ese efecto en ti… - le coqueteó.

El otro carraspeó y se zafó del otro, que lo seguía viendo de manera traviesa.

-¿Qué efecto? – trató de disimular.

Gregory se le acercó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Anda, dilo…

El Topo giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, intentando perder el contacto visual con el tentador rubio.

-N-ni lo sueñes.

El inglés no se dio por vencido, y se acercó aún más al moreno.

-Vamos…

El otro no podía más, así que volteó a verlo y lo soltó.

-Ok, ok, te amo, ¿contento?

El rubio sonrió de victoria, cerrando el espacio restante entre ellos dos.

-Bastante

Lo besó sin previo aviso, disfrutando de esas dos palabras que resonaban en su cabeza. Ze Mole profundizó el beso, y no tardó en lamer insistentemente el labio inferior del rubio, quien dio paso a su lengua sin rechistar. El francés recorría cada rincón de la cavidad del rubio quien dio un pequeño gemido de placer.

-Oigan tórtolos, ya debemos irnos, el taxi ya llegó.

Ambos se separaron y se unieron al azabache y al rubio que los esperaban. Mole tomó la mano de Gregory, quien la aceptó inmediatamente. Deberían venir más a menudo a este lugar.

_Blajjj lo logre! Comenten!_


	7. Chapter 7

La Academia, capítulo7.

_Se acerca el fin… sip, así es, a este fic ya le queda poco tiempo. Ahora empiezan las partes de tensión…. waaa! Mi especialidad =3 Disfruten el capítulo! …uh…Gregory POV_

* * *

Esta tarde iban a mandar nuestras calificaciones a nuestros hogares. Como era de esperarse, saqué un diez cerrado en cada una de las asignaturas, siendo la envidia de muchos y el orgullo de otros. Testaburger casi rompe a llorar en medio de la clase cuando notó las bajas notas que había sacado en el primer bimestre. Sentí un poco de lástima por ella, pero se lo tenía bien merecido. Milagrosamente, Mole aprobó todas las materias con siete en adelante, así que ahora tiene unos 1.000€ en su bolsillo, cortesía de Damien, Craig y Kenny, quienes no creían que aprobaría. Dios, adoro a ese chico.

Regresando al tema de las calificaciones, mi vida de miel sobre hojuelas se fue por el retrete cuando un aviso sonó por cada rincón del colegio.

-Joven Gregory Fields, repórtese en la dirección general por favor. Repito, Joven Gregory Fields, repórtese en la dirección general por favor.

Estaba en clase de historia universal, así que esa llamada fue un pase de salida automático de esa cámara de gas. Guardé mis libros en mi morral café y lo colgué en el respaldo de mi pupitre nuevamente. Christophe y yo intercambiamos una mirada de culpa, esperando que no hubieran descubierto nuestro último… proyecto. Habíamos, más bien, él había cavado una serie de pasadizos por todo el campus conectados hacia nuestra habitación, Skull Coast, los campos, la dirección general, la sala de profesores, cada aula del primer piso de cada facultad y la sala de detención. Sí, fue un trabajo de más o menos tres semanas, pero duraría para siempre… o por lo menos hasta que lo descubrieran.

Me dirigí tranquilamente hacia la dirección, que quedaba bastante lejos de mi aula, pero por lo menos podría cruzar sin molestias el tranquilo parque que estaba frente a nuestra habitación. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta que conducía a lo desconocido, tragué saliva, me acomodé el cabello y me adentré como si nada, fingiendo toda la naturalidad del mundo. Allí sentado estaba el director: un sujeto bonachón de unos 57 años, bigotón, de semblante serio, pero muy amable y de un persistente buen humor. Ese hombre era realmente una muy buena persona.

-Buenos días señor. Quería verme? – le sonreí.

-Así es jovencito. Tome asiento. – Hiso un ademán con a mano indicándome que me sentara en la silla que tenía en frente de la suya, siendo separados por el escritorio de maple tallado a mano, según. Obedecí sin rechistar, y cuando me senté, me dio un escalofrío, advirtiendo que no vendría nada bueno.

-Está consciente de su excelencia con lo que respecta a calificaciones, no es verdad?

No saben lo aliviado que me sentí del no-descubrimiento de la red de túneles que había debajo de sus pies. En fin, asentí con orgullo.

-Así es señor, y estoy muy orgulloso de ello.

Dio una sonrisa cálida, pero pude ver la angustia en sus ojos.

-Bien… bueno, déjame hacerte saber que gracias a tus excelentes resultados, el campus "Kokoro, Tsubaki", en Japón, te ha pedido como un alumno de intercambio… Por todo este año. – Sentí una punzada en el pecho. Obviamente no me quería ir a ese lugar. Para empezar, allí la disciplina era indispensable, y yo, que digamos, era algo rebeldón para ese tipo de requerimientos. Estaría en una ciudad en donde no conocía ni al vago de la esquina, y si alguien quisiera visitarme, tendría que cruzar el otro lado del charco. Aparte, no sabía, ni me apetecía hablar o leer japonés. Y desde luego… no importaban las circunstancias, JAMÁS me separaría de aquel idiota francés del que me enamoré. El director hizo una pausa, creo que para sí mismo. Por lo visto, él estaba más nervioso o angustiado de lo que yo estaba. – y bien? Qué dices?

No lo pensé dos veces… más bien, creo que ni lo pensé. Le di una sonrisa relajada y negué con la cabeza tranquilamente.

-Muchas gracias, pero puede decirles que estoy muy a gusto en este lugar.

El profesor cerró los ojos calmadamente, sonriendo y exhalando, sin duda alguna de alivio.

-Pues me alegro. No le deseo el mal joven Fields, pero usted es un importante alumno en este instituto y sería un honor seguir con su presencia en este colegio. Bueno, vaya a clases.

Asentí, me paré de mi asiento y ya me estaba dando la media vuelta cuando…

-Ah! Y dele esto al joven DeLorne por favor. – Me giré y tenía una pala en la mano. Y no cualquier pala. Era una de caoba, con la punta de diamante recubierta en titanio, y el mango de plata con la escritura: _Propiedad de "El Topo". Si la osas robar… juro que te mato cabrón._ – Creo que la dejó aquí por accidente. - Rodé los ojos. Cómo puede ser que aquél idiota fuera a olvidarse de su "preciada" pala? Y aparte escribir su nombre en ella. Dios mío, dame paciencia…!

-Claro.

Me lanzó la pala y la tomé en el aire. Me la eché al hombro y nuevamente agradecí y me escabullí de ese lugar haciendo mutis por el pasillo. Seguía sin creerme lo que recién había pasado. Yo irme a Japón… paso. Pensé que a lo mejor era algún plan de mis padres, ya que ellos SIEMPRE quisieron que estudiara en ese lugar, y por supuesto, yo nunca cedí. Ni pienso hacerlo. Ahora que me acuerdo, mañana es la semana de clases abiertas, o sea que los padres de familia se pueden alojar en nuestros dormitorios, ir a clases con nosotros y esas cosas para ver nuestro desempeño de diario. Pfft, qué tontería.

Cuando llegué a mi dormitorio, el único presente era Christophe, y como siempre, estaba tumbadote en su cama jugando con el PSP de Kenny. Él no se quiso comprar uno propio, ya que según él, había varias fuentes de entretenimiento que le podían ser prestadas. Maldito conchudo…

-Oye… por curiosidad, dónde está tu pala?

Se quitó un auricular y se volteó hacia mí, viéndome a los ojos y dándome una sonrisa de las suyas, pero yo no iba a caer. Arquee una ceja de manera retadora sin cambiar mi semblante cuestionador. Rodó los ojos mientras se incorporaba, manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Bien sabes que está en… - Se tornó serio de un momento a otro. Hasta que se da cuenta! Sus ojos mostraron ansiedad y angustia, y se tensó repentinamente. Bufé y me quité su preciado objeto de mi espalda y se lo extendí.

-Ten, señor "soy-muy-responsable".

Inesperadamente se me abalanzó, tumbándonos a ambos en el suelo. Me estaba abrazando por la cintura mientras hundía su cara en mi pecho, actuando como si fuera un niño de diez años al que le hubieran regalado el juguete que esperaba para navidad.

-No te he dicho que te amo? – Canturreó felizmente.

Sonreí con ternura. No era muy seguido cuando actuaba de esta manera. Hundí mi rostro en su cabello. Su olor era extraño, a tabaco mezclado con tierra y, aunque no suene para nada normal, a cajeta. Extraño, pero embriagador.

-Por desgracia, no muy seguido. – le contesté. Alzó la cabeza y sonrió seductoramente.

-Pues te amo. – Al terminar de decir eso, me besó dulcemente, abrazándose más a mí. Cuando rompió el beso, se paró de un brinco y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar. Sonrientemente la tomé, y cuando me paró, se limitó a rodearme la cintura con ese mismo brazo, plantándome un beso en la mejilla, causándome reír un poco.

-y bien? Para qué te quería el director?

Me encogí de hombros. Seguía sin darle importancia todo ese asunto de Japón.

-Meh… me ofreció un intercambio a Japón. – La mirada que puso no tenia precio. Era entre serio, preocupado y amenazador. No pude contener una carcajada ante su expresión, cosa que probablemente lo pudo haber confundido más. Me abracé a su cuello y me sostuvo de la cadera, sin cambiar su ahora ceño fruncido. – Obviamente me negué. No pienso dejarte. – Igualmente le di un beso en la mejilla, que lo dejó más que colorado. Sonreí aún más ante su reacción. En fin, mañana será otro día en la academia Saint Grimm, la cual no pienso dejar…

…

_Tock Tock Tock_

Abrí un ojo pesadamente, y ante la cachetada que me dio el frío de la mañana en la cara me hundí más en mis sábanas aterciopeladas, pegándome más al cuerpo de Christophe. Esperé un poco más, y nada volvió a sonar. Bien.

_Tock Tock Tock_

Rodé os ojos mentalmente mientras fruncía el ceño. Damien soltó un gruñido bastante audible que hizo que Chris soltara otro mientras ponía más fuerza en su agarre de mi cadera. Bien, el concierto estaba a punto de empezar.

-Dejen dormir!

No sé de donde carajos Damien sacó una bota, ya que la lanzó con fuerza hacia la puerta… creo que era mía… bueno, no importa. Para desgracia de quien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta, los dos morenos peligrosos de esta habitación ya estaban despiertos. Chris revisó su reloj de mano, y por la cara que puso, supongo que no era una buena hora. Haciendo el máximo esfuerzo que pude, giré la cabeza hacia nuestro buró y en el reloj digital marcaban las… tres y cuarto de la mañana. Perfecto.

_-Qué? Esto es indignante jovencito! Ábranos la puerta!_

Abrí los ojos a sobremanera. Odio mi patética vida. LA ODIO.

-Mamá? – Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Los otros dos morenos se me quedaron viendo con cara de incredibilidad. No los culpo, yo tampoco me creía una mierda de lo que estaba pasando. Salté de la cama y me dirigía la puerta, la abrí y chachán! Mis queridos progenitores estaban frente a mí, con su misma cara de pocos amigos y de superioridad. Yupi, mírenme saltar de felicidad.

Fingí la mejor sonrisa que pude y encendí la luz, causando el lamento de los otros dos que seguían en cama. Sip, ahora no había duda eran ellos. Vestían el mismo traje de diseñador blanco, solamente el de mi mamá era el modelo con falda, obviamente. La melena rubia de mi padre estaba toda echa hacia atrás, y ahora tenía un pequeño mechón de canas que lo hacía lucir estúpido. No me vean así, es la verdad! Mamá iba perfectamente arregladita con su inseparable collar de perlas negras, maquillaje impecable y peinado de salón. Ése era un mal hábito suyo, no importaba la ocasión o la hora, se iba a "x" salón a peinarse de tal manera que no se le parara ningún pelo, si no, los demandaba. En fin, volviendo al tema, no me dieron el saludo que esperaba, más bien, me pasaron de largo y entraron a husmear a la habitación, dejándome cargando sus cuatro maletas llenas de mamadas inservibles. Gracias al cielo, Mole se paró rápidamente y corrió a ayudarme a dejar sus maletas de piel de tigre de bengala al lado del sillón. Sin decir nada, me dio una mirada de "qué diablos?" y yo le respondí con una de "acaso crees que sé?"Cuando me di cuenta, la pareja mayor estaba en el centro de la habitación, perfectamente parados alzando la nariz queriéndonos menospreciarnos. Damien los seguía examinando desde su litera, y Pip seguía dormido. Suertudo.

-Eh… que les trae por acá?

Rodaron los ojos y bufaron de manera nada amigable. No importa papis, yo también los quiero.

-Venimos a visitarte. –Logró articular mi papá en una sonrisa que tenía escrito "demasiado-falsa-como-para-ser-verdad" por todo el perímetro.

Me rasqué la cabeza incómodo, y les hice un ademán a mis compañeros para que se acercaran. Mole ya estaba a mi lado, Damien rodó lo ojos y se subió a la litera de Pip para despertarle con un beso en la mejilla, con lo cual mis padres estaban horrorizados. Él les dedico una sonrisa falsa, esto lo estaba divirtiendo mucho. Increíblemente, se quedaron callados y le devolvieron la sonrisa. Trágame tierra.

Cuando Pip y Damien igual se situaron a mi lado, mis padres dieron una paso al frente y se enfocaron en Pip, quien era el de hasta la esquina .

-y tú quien eres?

Ya empezamos mal.

-Eh… bueno… mi nombre es Philip Pirrup, mucho gusto señor y señora Fields. – Les tendió la mano, y como era de esperarse, mis padres se limitaron a quedársele viendo con cara de "crees que vamos a contagiarnos de tus bichos, mocoso?", por lo tanto Pip retiró su mano bastante avergonzado. Damien, por supuesto, no dijo nada, pero sus ojos brillaban como nunca, viéndolos con un odio inmenso. Probablemente se estaba intentando controlar para no asesinarlos allí mismo.

-En qué papel social está tu familia jovencito? - Preguntó mi madre, como siempre interesada.

Pip ladeó la cabeza confuso, ya que no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Cuando hubo captado la idea, sonrió con humildad y les dedicó una mirada inocente.

-Mis padres tienen una herrería cerca del Big Ben, y les va muy bien.

Mis padres le dieron el avión y le sonrieron por compromiso. Me dio mucho coraje que a lo largo del tiempo no hayan cambiado en lo absoluto, y que no les importara que fueran mis amigos, siempre los menospreciaban, y terminaron por menospreciarme a mí también por seguir con aquellas compañías. Siguieron con Damien, a quien miraban con un asco inmenso gracias a su acción tan repentina de hace unos momentos. Le hicieron la misma pregunta que a Pip, y él lo respondió con todo el doble sentido del mundo que sólo nosotros conocíamos.

-Mi padre es una persona muy influyente en todo el mundo. Pronto le conocerán.

Ellos no captaron el doble sentido de su expresión, lo que causó que Mole, él y yo dibujáramos unas sonrisas en nuestros rostros. Me pasaron de largo y se fueron directito con Mole. Mi padre lo barría con la mirada, cosa que no agradó mucho a mi novio, quien le dirigió una mirada retadora y frustrada. Mi mamá y mi padre se la devolvieron. Esto iba a ser una masacre.

-Y tu eres…

-Christophe DeLorne.

La cara de asco de mis padres empeoró cuando notaron el acento francés de Mole. Él obviamente lo notó, pero su semblante serio, tranquilo y retador no cambió. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Cristophe habló de nuevo.

-Mi madre es catequista, y se encuentra en Francia, de donde vengo.

Mis padres se quedaron de piedra al escuchar aquello. Había sido como haberles dado una patada a ambos. Volvieron a sonreír con toda la falsedad en su ser, pero esta vez se dirigieron hacia mí. No podía venir nada bueno con aquella sonrisa.

-Que lindos son tus amiguitos querido!

Me quedé helado. En mi vida había escuchado aquéllas palabras salir de la boca de mi madre. Estaban tramando algo, y no era para nada bueno. Sonreí forzosamente y el ambiente se hundía cada vez más y más. Por un momento hubo un silencio incómodo, y agradecí tremendamente que Pip lo hubiera roto.

-Y… que los trae por aquí señor y señora Fields?

Ambos se miraron como si se estuvieran poniendo de acuerdo en su respuesta. Mi madre se adelantó y volvió a sonreírle.

-Venimos por la semana de clases abiertas.

Semana…de clases….abiertas? Cuál era su maldito problema? Cuando chico les rogué que fueran por lo menos a mis graduaciones, entrega de reconocimientos y clases abiertas, y ahora vienen? Esa es la PEOR excusa que les he escuchado decir. No pude evitar sonreír con burla y dedicarles una mirada llena de falsa ilusión.

-Oh! Gracias! Que considerados! Pero por desgracia no tenemos suficiente cuarto para ustedes, así que tendrán que ir a hablar a la recepción o algo.

Me dirigía a la puerta cuando la mano de mi padre se posó sobre mi hombro, con un fuerte agarre que indicaba precaución.

-Eso ya está arreglado. Los jóvenes Pirrup y Thorn se irán a una habitación por separado, y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí con ustedes dos.

Esa noticia no fue placentera para ninguno de nosotros cuatro, por lo que nos limitamos a sonreía sin ganas. El ambiente empezó a calentarse y a oscurecer más, por lo que Mole le soltó un discreto codazo a Thorn para que se controlara. Todo volvió a la normalidad, si es que así se le puede llamar. Les pedía mis padres que salieran por un momento de la habitación, ya que nosotros cuatro estábamos en el ojo del huracán. Cuando salieron, hubo una discusión entre nosotros… bueno, no tanto como discusión, más bien, estábamos maldiciendo nuestra suerte. Me costó trabajo convencer a Damien para que se mudara de habitación por esa semana, pero al final, Pip lo convenció con Dios sabe que cosas que le dijo al oído. Empacaron y se fueron de inmediato, y Damien nos advirtió que si mis padres llegaban a tocar su armario, llegaría al infierno a los dos días. Quién sabe que tenga el anticristo en ese clóset… da igual, volviendo a lo nuestro, Cuando esos dos se marcharon, mis padres volvieron a entrar a la habitación sin pedir permiso, y con una notable sonrisa de maldad en el rostro. Esta iba a ser una larga semana.

…

-Ruby! Tweek no es una Barbie para que lo estés peinando!

-N-no importa Craig yo…

-Muérete Craig, o le rompo el cuello a Stripe!

-No nggg - hay necesidad R-Rub…

-Tocas a Stripe y me encargo de que te entierren en Perú!

-Chicos y-yo…

-Cómo carajos me vas a enviar a Perú?

-O-o-oigan!

-Soy influyente! Y quítale ese moño a Tweek!

-Gah!

Si, ése es mi mesa vecina de la cafetería en estos momentos. Por lo visto, mis padres no fueron los únicos en enterarse de la semana de las clases abiertas, la familias McKormick, Stotch, Testaburger y Tucker igual estaban instaladas en la academia, pero por lo menos ellos no corrían a sus compañeros de habitación para ellos quedarse allí. En fin, Ahora me encuentro en una mesa de la cafetería junto con Mole, cada uno con su respectiva hamburguesa con papas y refresco. Aunque sea un internado 5 estrellas, mis gustos simples no cambiarán. Chris y yo platicábamos animadamente cuando mis papás se sentaron en la mesa con sus respectivas bandejas con comida que de seguro habían mandado a cocinar, ya que no recuerdo haber visto un filete a la tártara en el buffet. Se nos quedaron viendo con seriedad, y luego con repugnancia al ver qué era lo que contenían nuestras bandejas.

-Van a comer eso?

Mole y yo nos miramos sin entender, qué daño les hacía que comiéramos unas hamburguesas con papas? O acaso su estándares eran demasiado altos para este tipo de alimentos?

-Sí, nos gusta comer esto.

Mole veía a mi madre de manera desafiante, ya que no le gustaba que lo cuestionaran. Mucha gente hubiera tomado ese acto como una agresión o falta de respeto. Yo no. Yo apoyaba completamente su punto de vista, porque él me estaba defendiendo de una manera en la que yo dudo que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo delante de ellos. Mis padres eran una bomba de tiempo, y para intentar calmar la situación añadí:

-Aparte, tienen buen sabor, y son muy nutritivas en muchos aspectos – mentí sobre la parte de la nutrición. Cualquiera sabía que una hamburguesa es una gran carga de colesterol para el corazón, pero daba igual, eran deliciosas. Al haber dicho esto, le di una buena mordida al bollo y a mis progenitores se les fueron los colores, y por un momento, pensé que vomitarían allí mismo. Christophe me imitó y esa acción les pareció completamente asquerosa. Por alguna razón que solo Dios sabía, se limitaron a seguir mirándonos con asco, sin decir nada. En eso llegaron Damien y Pirrup, con sus respectivas hamburguesas por igual. Mole y yo solo sonreímos y los invitamos a sentarse junto a nosotros, y lo hicieron. Para mis padres fue suficiente, el tener a una pareja homosexual sentada junto a ellos, de estructura social inferior por parte de Philip, y comiendo comida chatarra fue una losa que les caía desde la torra Eiffel. Simplemente se pararon y se fueron a quien sabe donde, haciendo toda una escenita a la cual no le di importancia.

-Gregory, hicimos algo malo?

Oh Pip, siempre tan considerado.

-No. Si tan sólo vieras cuánto nos ayudaste. – Le sonreí y le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza y proseguimos con nuestros alimentos.

…

Toda la semana fue un completo infierno. Mis padres me seguían a todos lados, incluso mi papá se metía conmigo al baño! Eso ya era demasiado. Siempre estaban criticando a la gente y buscando gente con dinero. Siempre tenían encuentros con Christophe, los cuales él terminaba ganando la mayoría de las veces. Quién sabe porque, pero mamá descubrió que Mole tenía otras orientaciones, y se la pasaba diciendo que era peligroso que estuviera con él a solas, que no debería estar en esa habitación, blah, blah, blah. Lo criticaban a cada rato, y en vez de lograr que lo odiara, lograba que los odiara a ellos cada vez más y más. Esa fue la parte bonita de la semana, porque después se desató el jaleo de mi vida. Dejen que se los platique.

Como después de mi primera clase de cocina junto con Pip, Christophe y Damien, decidí que también había sido la última. Empecé a vagar por todos los clubes de después de clases, y me dio por la natación. Tenía condición, me gustaba el agua, y aunque ya sabía nadar a la perfección, era relajante el estar allí. Era domingo, y gracias a que el clima estaba nublado, la alberca (a pesar de que era techada) estaba vacía. Christophe venía conmigo en esa ocasión, ya que tenía cuentas pendientes con el profesor, que aparte de dar alemán, daba natación. Al notar que tampoco él estaba allí, decidió quedarse conmigo un rato más mientras lo esperaba. A pesar del frío clima que estaba haciendo allá afuera, por dentro de la alberca hacía mucho calor, y a los diez minutos, se despojó de su playera, dejándome como siempre boquiabierto. Pasaron dos horas y cacho, y el profesor no se dignaba a deleitarnos con su presencia. Mole estaba a punto de caer dormido gracias al calor y al sonido del agua, así que ya estaba cansado de hacer nada, quién lo diría. Se levantó pesadamente y se estiró, mientras reprimía sus bostezos.

-Bueno, es mejor que ya me vaya, el viejo no va aparecerá.

Medité un poco la situación, y tenía razón. Yo igual estaba cansado así que lo mejor era que yo también me retirara.

-Espera, me voy contigo.

Dio una sonrisa llena de cariño y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir del agua. La tomé, pero no contaba con algo. Al pisar el borde de la alberca, me dio un tremendo calambre. Fue tal su fuerza que me fui de espaldas, y en un intento de agarrarme de algo, tomé del cuello a Mole, llevándomelo conmigo de regreso a la alberca.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Había firmado mi contrato de muerte al haber hecho semejante estupidez, y por si fuera poco, me seguía doliendo mi pierna. Maldita sea la temperatura. Ya cuando Christophe salió del agua, se me quedó viendo bastante serio. Demasiado para mi punto de vista.

-Mierda! Mole! Perdón, yo... Mierda!

Me tomó de la cintura y me besó apasionadamente, sin siquiera dejarme respirar. Confundido, me aparté, pero no me alejé de él ni nada, solamente recobré el aliento y voltee a verlo con confusión.

-Pero qué…?

Me puso un dedo en los labios para que callara, y sonrió de manera seductora, derritiéndome al instante.

-Tanto tiempo con tus padres me ha hecho prohibirme el darme el lujo de estar contigo a solas. Estoy completamente desesperado, y no aguanto más.

Sonreí y simplemente me encogí de hombros.

-En ese caso…

Me lancé sobre él sin piedad alguna hundiéndonos un poco más, pero sin dejar de besarle con todo el deseo que tenía en mi ser. El beso se iba calentando cada vez más, y más cuando un escalofrió completamente helado me recorrió por todos los nervios del cuerpo. Me separe e instintivamente voltee hacia la puerta, pera encontrarme con el horror encarnado. Mis padres. Ambos tenían cara de póquer, y se limitaron a salir de la alberca pacíficamente, sin cambiar su semblante.

…

Llegamos lo más rápido posible a nuestra habitación, y mis padres estaban tomando el té como si nada. Eso nos desconcertó. Mole no se atrevía a mirar a ninguno a la cara, por lo que se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta. Yo estaba en las mismas, pero era un asunto que debíamos arreglar.

-Ma', pa', sobre lo de hace rato…

Ambos soltaron una risita molesta, dejándome aturdido.

-No te preocupes cariño, te entendemos.

-Pero tienes que entender que no es agradable para ninguno de nosotros, y solamente estás confundido. No es tu culpa de que aquél bastardo francés te estuviera presionando.

Me quedé pasmado ante aquella información, pero antes de que Christophe y yo pudiéramos defendernos como es debido, se pararon del sillón y se le quedaron viendo a Christophe, con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-Nos las pagarás, francesito.

Antes de que pudiéramos por lo menos procesar sus palabras, dos hombres le llegaron por atrás a Chris, tomándolo por cada uno de los brazos, inmovilizándolo al instante. Un tercer hombre se apareció detrás de esos dos.

-Christophe DeLorne, queda arrestado por acoso sexual de tercer grado hacia Gregory Fields.

-QUE? SOY SU NOVIO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! Y POR LO MENOS NO ME VAS A LEER MIS DERECHOS CABRÓN?

-no, usted es un indocumentado. Es arresto implícito. Llévenselo.

-Indocumen… pero que…? Déjenme ir! Gregory!

-Christophe!

Iba a salir corriendo tras de él, pero mi padre se detuvo frente a mí, cubriéndome con un pañuelo húmedo la boca y la nariz. Mis propios padres drogándome con cloroformo? Se van a refundir en el infierno hijos de puta…

-Vamos, debemos llevarlo al aeropuerto.

Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se oscureciera.

-_Auxilio… Chris…_

* * *

_Pfffftt! Me salió demasiado guarro! Perdón por tardarme siglos en esta cosa, pero una serie de sucesos han ocurrido y no pude subirlo a tiempo. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, y no, Chris no es un indocumentado, solo son habladurías de los padres de Gregory que solo andan chingando a diestra y siniestra._

_Ah! Perdón hacia Kimy-Ramírez, pero ya en el próximo capítulio habrá un Dip más definido! Lo prometo!_

…_.. adiós, y feliz día de muertos! X3_


	8. Chapter 8

La Academia, capítulo 8

-Ya he terminado de empacar todo, nos vamos de una vez?

El azabache seguía absorto en sus pensamientos cuando esa dulce vocecilla lo despertó. Pip lo estaba mirando con interrogación mientras ladeaba la cabeza en confusión. Damien sonrió para sí mismo al ver la situación. Estaban solos. Ellos dos. Sin Mole, Gregory ni papás. Y estaba pensando en cosas no muy limpias. Se paró del sillón y avanzó hasta el inocente rubio que lo seguía contemplado con aún más confusión.

-Ya nos vamos? – repitió el pequeño ángel rubio.

-La verdad… - El oji-rojo se sentó al lado de su novio y se lo sentó en su regazo, con una mano sujetándole la cintura y la otra se encontraba en la pierna de Pip – Me gustaría aprovechar esta soledad un poco más – ronroneó el azabache antes de besar sin piedad al británico que estaba sentado en él. Poco a poco, empezó a subir su mano por el muslo del otro hasta llegar al cierre de sus pantalones, que empezó a desabrochar. Pip soltó un gemido que le indicó a Damien que no había problema, así que simplemente lo cargó y lo acostó en la cama que tenían cerca, sin parar de besarle el cuello, mordiéndoselo un poco para dejarles marcas rojizas en su delicada piel. Pip era un completo inexperto en estas cosas, pero estaba seguro de que si se dejaba llevar todo saldría bien, ya que confiaba plenamente en el anticristo. Cuando ambos estaban completamente desnudos, a Damien se le vino a la cabeza cómo se sentiría el rubio, por lo que luego no se sintió seguro de que si su amado quisiera.

-Pip, no quiero forzarte, estás seguro?

El rubio le sonrió con dulzura y besó al demonio con amor y calidez.

-Estoy seguro.

…

-Estás seguro que es todo?

-Si, empaqué todo, creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

Damien lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él.

-Oh, pero no estoy seguro si ya tuve suficiente… hay que repetirlo. –le susurró al oído. Pip soltó una risita nerviosa y se volteó hacia él para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, pero no pasó de eso.

-Qué voy a hacer contigo? –le sonrió el rubio. Damien sonrió travieso y se abrazó aún más a él, descansando su barbilla en el hombro del rubio.

-Amarme, cuidarme, y no dejarme.

Pip rodó los ojos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y tomó su maleta beige, separándose del anticristo que tomo la suya de mala gana. Aquél rubio, aparte de inocente, tenía lo suyo. El azabache se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, haciendo un ademán al rubio indicándole que saliera primero. Apenas dio el primer paso, unos gritos se escucharon por el pasillo, y no eran de cualquier persona. Eran de Mole. Volvieron a cerrar la puerta para pasar desapercibidos, pero no despegaron sus oídos del pedazo de madera que los separaba de la acción.

-_Suéltame cabrón! O juro que te arrepentirás!_

_-Guarde silencio! No me obligue a darle una descarga._

_-Ja! Una descarga? Que creen que soy? Una vaAAAHHH! ESO DUELE, IMBÉCIL!_

Mientras los gritos se alejaban de la puerta, Damien, sigilosamente salió de la habitación y le pudo ver las espaldas a los tres tipos que se llevaban a Mole por las fuerzas, mientras el último tenía en su mano un aparato para dar descargas eléctricas. Rodó los ojos y enfocó la mirada en los tres sujetos, causando que se desmayaran de la nada. Mole se quedó confundido, y rápidamente se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con una par de ojos rojos y otro par azul. Sonrió vagamente y se acercó corriendo a ellos, pero no se detuvo, solamente los tomó de la manga de sus playeras y los dirigía de regreso por el pasillo.

-Mole pero que…? –empezó el joven demonio.

-Los padres de Gregory nos han tendido una trampa y ahora se lo llevarán a Japón mientras a mí me acusan por indocumentado y me querían encarcelar. Tenemos que alcanzarlos, y rápido!

Pip y Damien intercambiaron miradas, y sin palabras, llegaron a una decisión. Se dieron la media vuelta para dejar de correr de espaldas y así poder dejar de alentar a Mole, y corrieron como Dios manda.

Cuando subieron los dos pisos que conducían a su habitación, se encontraron con la puerta de la habitación 124 cerrada con llave. Damien volvió a enfocar la vista en la puerta, pero en un acto de desesperación, Mole la pateó con tanta fuerza que aparte de abrirla, la zafó de las bisagras, tumbándola estruendosamente. Antes de que los otros dos asombrados chicos pudieran decir algo al respecto, El Topo entró a la habitación con una rapidez sobrehumana, buscando en cada rincón del cuarto buscando algún indicio. Todo espacio era un completo desgarriate. Todos los muebles estaban tumbados, los libros tirados donde sea, la ropa revuelta, las camas deshechas y la consola y la televisión estaban maltratadas. A Pip le dieron ganas de llorara de tanta decadencia que estaba observando, y a Damien le dio furia que alguien hubiera hecho algo así. Christophe no le dio nada de importancia a ese asunto y seguía buscando, sin encontrar nada.

Derrotado, Pip se dejó caer en una de las camas, y al hacerlo, un sonido crujiente sonó por debajo de su entrepierna. Se levantó y pudo observar la esquina de un pedazo de papel azul claro. Destapó la sábana y allí estaba un boleto de avión. Claramente, no era de ninguno de ellos, así que eso era algo muy significativo.

-Christophe! Mira lo que encontré!

El castaño giró tan rápido su cabeza que por un momento todos allí creyeron que se rompería el cuello. Los ojos le brillaron al ver el pedazo de papel que Pip sostenía en su mano derecha orgullosamente. Se levantó de un salto y se aproximó hacia él pequeño, quitándole el boleto de la mano. Lo examinó por un momento y luego se dirigió hacia Damien.

-Reúne a todos, necesitamos todo el apoyo posible.

…

-Querido, no encuentro mi boleto de avión.

El señor rodó los ojos con impaciencia y bufó de mala gana. Eso era lo que se buscaba por haberse casado con esa mujer.

-Pues tendremos que comprar otro. Ahora sé de dónde sacó la irresponsabilidad tu hijo.

La señora tampoco le dio la cara más amable a su pareja, por la que se volteó indignada hacia el lado contrario a manera de ignorarlo. A su lado se encontraba su todavía durmiente hijo, que aún en sus sueños tenía un semblante serio y preocupado. Por un momento se sintió culpable de lo que estaba haciendo, pero recobró su compostura al instante.

…

-Déjame ver si entendí. Quieres que todos nos escapemos del campus, robemos un coche, manejemos hasta el aeropuerto, nos infiltremos en el sistema **y **en el avión, rescatemos al güerito, y todos felices?

El castaño le dio otra calada a su cigarro y lentamente expulsó el humo, asintiendo a la vez. Todos los presentes (o sea Craig, Kenny, Butters, Tweek, Token, Ruby y Wendy) intercambiaron miradas para volver a enfocarse en los tres organizadores de la misión.

-Sabes que si hacemos eso nos pueden expulsar y encarcelar? –Prosiguió el azabache do ojos azul marino. Los otros tres volvieron a asentir con determinación. El grupito que estaba reunido en la habitación volvió a intercambiar miradas, y de nuevo, se dirigieron al anfitrión de todo este evento. Craig dio un paso al frente y e quitó el cigarrillo a Mole, llevándoselo a la boca y dándole una buena calada. Se dibujó una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cuenta con ello.

…

-Gmñnn…

El rubio giró la cabeza al lado contrario, frunciendo el ceño y ahogando quejidos. Tenía un potente dolor de cabeza que retumbaba en los rincones más escondidos de su cerebro, mareándolo. Intentó llevarse las manos a la cabeza, pero un jalón en sus muñecas lo detuvieron. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró sentado en un asiento de piel café. El color amarillo crema estaba por doquier. Temió lo peor, pero al abrir los ojos completamente y recobrar el sentido, se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto. Estaba sentado en el asiento de un avión enfrente de sus padres, quienes lo observaban con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hasta que despiertas – dijo con cierto desprecio su padre. Gregory le dedicó una mirada llena de rencor y odio. Lo miraba de manera retadora y peligrosa. Muy peligrosa.

-A dónde me llevan?

-A Japón. – le soltó sin más. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto. Una sonrisa de desesperación surcó sus labios y meneó la cabeza. – No puedo creer que estén haciendo esto. Acaso no tienen un poco de sentido común?

-Lo hacemos por tu bien cariño. Estarás en un colegio de alto rendimiento estudiantil, con lindas chicas, un nivel superior y lejos de ese francés. – Lo intentó convencer su madre.

-No sé si ustedes lo habían notado – Comenzó a argumentar el rubio – pero ese francés al que tanto desprecian es mi novio. No me importa si no les agrada, nos amamos, y no me iré a Japón.

Se intentó levantar de su asiento, pero una punzada en las muñecas, pies y abdomen lo detuvieron. Enfocó la mirada aún mejor y notó un hilo demasiado delgado y transparente que lo tenía atado de las muñecas a los tobillos y la cintura. Jaló con una fuerza sorprendente de aquel hilillo, pero lo único que logró fue herirse las muñecas a tal grado de empezar a sangrar. Aquello no le importó y siguió intentando hasta que las muñecas le dolían de verdad y su pantalón se había roto. Su madre intentó ayudarle a limpiar su sangre, pero al primer movimiento, el progenitor le arrebató la servilleta de tela de su maño y le apretó firmemente la muñeca, haciéndole retroceder su brazo.

-Están enfermos… - Murmuró lleno de rabia Gregory. Su madre le suplicaba perdón con la mirada, mientras su padre le daba el avión y se retiraba al baño. El joven se dirigió hacia su madre que tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Madre, por favor, entra en razón…

-Lo siento Gregory… – Le sonrió tristemente - Pero aunque quisiera, no te puedo ayudar.

El rubio aguzó la vista y notó un hilillo de sangre que se formaba en la cintura de su madre. Dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta del baño y deseó por un momento tener los poderes de Damien para quemar allí mismo a aquel ser que se hacía llamar "su padre".

…

-Ruby, quédate en el auto!

-Ni madres Craig! Si estoy aquí es para ayudar!

-Mira enana, si… - Damien le tapó la boca al azabache que estaba en una de sus típicas peleas de hermanos con la rubia pequeña que le hacía su grosería favorita a su hermano desde la puerta de la Pickup que se habían robado a las afueras de la academia.

-Craig, déjala venir, nos va a ser de mucha ayuda. – Le intentó calmar Butters. Damien le destapó la boca al oji-azul y éste le hizo "la seña" a Butters y a Damien.

-Mejor guarda silencio, "Marjorine". – Amenazó el rabioso azabache. Están en lo cierto. Como parte del plan, Butters se había tenido que vestir de Marjorine otra vez. Tenía el cabello recogido en un lindo chongo con un lazo blanco, y unos mechones le caían a los lados de la cara. Traía puestos unos lentes rectangulares y vestía como una secretaria sexy con una falda algo corta, una blusa bastante escotada con un saco arriba y traía puesto busto falso gracias a un bra de Wendy relleno de papel higiénico. Realmente parecía una chica súper linda.

Todos allí hicieron caso omiso a la amenaza de Tucker y corrieron hacia el vestíbulo principal del aeropuerto. Mole le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo aventó a una maceta.

-Bien chicos, ya saben qué hacer.

Todos asintieron y se separaron.

…

-Apúrate Wendy!

-No me apresures Tucker, o te parto el culo como lo hice con Cartman!

Craig le enseñó el dedo a la puerta de los vestidores de las azafatas en el que se encontraba Wendy. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la azabache saliera de allí uniformada como una sirvienta de avión, con el gorrito, el cabello recogido y todo.

-Bien vámonos.

…

El guardia de seguridad se encontraba fuera de la puerta de la sala de controles, con los brazos cruzados y en una postura intimidante. De pronto, desvió la vista hacia el trasero de una rubia secretaria que pasaba por allí, poniéndose cachondo.

-Ay Dios!

La rubia muchacha había resbalado y ahora ella estaba en el suelo y su papeleo estaba regado por todo el pasillo. El castaño no se aguantó y se dirigió a ayudarla, alejándose lo suficiente de la puerta para que Tweek y Pip pudieran entrar. Claro, si es que hubieran tenido una tarjeta de identificación. Kenny les silbó y les lanzó una tarjeta que había conseguido de una azafata a la que se había ligado hacía un rato.

-Gracias Kenny!

-De nada Pippers. Ahora… donde está Butters?

Tweek se limitó a señalar al punto donde el guardia le ayudaba a "Marjorine" a levantar todos los papeles que se habían regado por allí. El rubio trigueño lo estaba despellejando con la mirada mientras Tweek y Pip entraban al cuarto de controles.

-Kenny, n-no vien-es? – le preguntó el tembloroso rubio al de la sudadera naranja. Éste negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Será mejor que vigile a ese pendejo.

Tweek asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

…

-Disculpe señor, cuántos boletos quedan para el vuelo a Japón?

-3050. Por qué? Desea comprarlos todos? – bromeó el rubio al moreno. Token sacó de su saco una placa policiaca y se la tendió al cajero, que cambió su semblante al instante.

-Nos han informado que se han infiltrado al sistema y han saqueado la bodega de boletos para infiltrarlos con unos lotes falsos. Creemos que han sido unos musulmanes que ahora intentarán derrumbar una pagoda en Japón. Necesitamos que retrase el vuelo para que mis compañeros y yo podamos revisar a todo el personal y traer todos los boletos falsos sanos y salvos de regreso a la bodega.

-Oh no… sí señor, adelante! – Obedeció el cajero, que seguía impresionado con el hecho de que un policía le estuviera hablando. Salió de la casilla y se fue volado de allí para entregarles unos pases de acceso total.

-Token, te das cuenta de que todo lo que dijiste no tuvo nada de sentido?

El moreno se encogió de hombros y le regresó la placa de Alemania a Christophe.

-Lo sé, pero me creyó no? Cuando te juntas mucho con Clyde aprendes a marearte a la gente rápido.

…

-Señorita… - le jalò la manga de su uniforme una niña rubia trigueña de alrededor de 9 años.

-Qué pasa amor? – le preguntó la pelirroja a Ruby.

-Estoy perdida… - Le dijo con cierto tono de angustia a la azafata, quien no sabía qué responder.

-Bueno cariño… yo no soy exactamente a quien le debes preguntar, por qué no vas a ese módulo y dices que te voceen?

-Es que… - las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en los ojos grises de la pequeña. – Mi mamá me dijo que si me perdía me iba a pegar, y si me vocean, se va a enterar, y a semana p-pasada me azotó contra la pared y no quiero que me peguen… yo… no quiero… - Las lagrimas salieron por fin, entre unos sollozos que le destrozarían el corazón a cualquiera que viera esa escenita. La azafata se arrodilló para abrazar a Ruby con fuerza.

-Ay muñeca lo siento… no llores, te voy a ayudar… sé lo que se siente que te maltraten… - Ahora la azafata se había soltado al llanto. Ruby, indecisa de que hacer, le devolvió el abrazo y con una mano le hizo una seña a Craig y a Wendy de que se podían adentrar al avión, porque esa azafata era la encargada de vigilar la entrada al avión. Wendy le levantó los pulgares para felicitarla y su hermano le sonrió mientras le hacía su característica seña. La pequeña se la devolvió y se empeñó a consolar a la señorita pelirroja que tenía en brazos.

-Ya ya, no llore, todo estará bien. – La azafata se levantó y miraba a la chica Tucker mientras se tallaba un ojo de manera infantil. La rubia le tomó la mano y la dirigió lejos del portón que debía vigilar. – Venga, un helado la hará sentir mejor.

…

-Vamos preciosa… te ayudé, y ahora me debes dar algo a cambio…

-E-es que y-yo no…

Butters estaba en una difícil situación. El guardia de seguridad ahora lo tenía acorralado contra una pared, y la lujuria emanaba por todo su grasiento cuerpo. En ese momento maldijo el no poder ser mas fuerte como Damien o Christophe.

-Te sentirás bien… - Dicho esto, el guardia acosador le recorrió su muslo con su fea y rasposa mano, levantándole la falda poco a poco.

-KENNY!

En menos de lo que se esperaba, una mano se posó en el hombro del guardia, ocasionando que se volteara molesto.

-Ése es mi conejito cabrón. – Kenneth golpeó al guardia en la mandíbula con una fuerza sobrehumana, noqueándolo al instante. Cuando éste cayó al suelo se pudo ver que le había tirado tres dientes y un charco de sangre se estaba formando alrededor de su boca. El rubio menor se abrazó a su novio mientras no podía evitar que sus lágrimas de miedo brotaran. Kenny le regresó el abrazo y lo tomó de la mano.

-Para la próxima no seas tan encantador… - y lo besó en los labios dulcemente.

…

Tweek se dejó caer en la silla exhausto. No se lo creía. Pudo hackear un aeropuerto entero en menos de cinco minutos. Pip y Tweek, a pesar de ser débiles y adorables rubios, eran unos excelentes hackers desde muy chicos, pero ése era su secreto. Solamente sus amigos lo sabían.

Cambiaron la ruta del avión hacia el aeropuerto otra vez, haciendo que sólo diera una vuelta de diez minutos sobre la ciudad. Ese era su plan de reserva.

-Bien Tweek. Lo logramos – le felicitó un exhausto Pip. – Quieres un café?

-Si me haces e-el honor… - le sonrió el oji-violeta y salieron de allí para encontrarse con un todavía noqueado guardia de seguridad.

-!

-Calma Tweek. De seguro fue Kenny defendiendo a Butters. – Lo intentó calmar el chico del abrigo carmesí.

-Ah bueno…

Y regresaron al plan del café.

…

-y les dije "no me importa que sea canadiense, él me gusta" y entonces…

-Buenas tardes señoritas, venimos a recoger a la pequeña Ruby Tucker por…err… razones privadas.

La pelirroja y la rubia de coletas desviaron sus miradas de sus raspados a los dos "agentes" que tenían enfrente. Obviamente ésos dos eran Token y Christophe con unas gabardinas y pantalones de vestir. La pelirroja arqueó una ceja y le dio otro sorbo a su raspado de mango con sandía y le guiñó el ojo a Token, quien desvió la mirada sonrojado y apenado.

-Y no me pueden decir esas razones tan confidenciales, oficiales? – sonrió coqueta la chica de ojos marrones. "_Ésta está chiflada" _pensó la niña Tucker mientras se hundía en su raspado de zarzamora y uva. Como la pelirroja estaba muy metida en el coqueteo con el azabache, Ruby sacó una pluma de su bolsillo del pantalón y escribió en su servilleta "_Maltrato infantil", _y la colocó detrás de la cabeza de la pelirroja para que ésta no lo notara, pero que esos dos idiotas lo pudieran leer.

-No sé si es debido señorita, pero es por sufrimiento de maltrato infantil. La tendremos que llevar con nosotros.

El sentimiento volvió a la pelirroja y se soltó en llanto una vez más, deseándole mucha suerte a la "víctima" y a sus cuidadores. Cuando estuvieron lejos de aquella bipolar, Mole se detuvo para observar a Tucker con una ceja arqueada.

-Maltrato infantil? En serio?

Ruby se encogió de hombros y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida mientras lo miraba de manera indiferente, justo como lo hubiera hecho su hermano.

-Nadie se me resiste.

Los otros dos chicos rodaron los ojos divertidos y se lanzaron a correr hacia la pista de aterrizaje, en donde se encontraba el novio cautivo de Christophe. Al llegar a la entrada, allí estaban Kenny, Butters, Tweek y Pip. Parecía que recién habían llegado, así que el francés les dio una sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa mientras alentaba el ritmo.

-Llevan mucho aquí? – Preguntó Black.

-Nah… - Confeso McCormick. – Pero para la próxima tú usas la falda Christophe. – Amenazó el rubio al francés que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Dónde está Don Diablo?

-Aquí. – Respondió una conocida voz desde la esquina del portón, y justamente como en las películas de terror, Damien salió de las sombras para abrazar a Pip por el cuello.

-Bien, estamos completos. A por Gregory.

…

-Deja de poner esa cara Gregory, enfréntate a las consecuencias.

-Consecuencias? – Río el rubio – Consecuencias de qué, padre? De ser yo mismo? O de no ser el hijo perfecto que esperabas que fuera? No me arrepiento de nada más que de reconocer que eres mi padre.

El señor se puso verde de ira ante las palabras de su hijo, y simplemente le soltó una bofetada.

-Robert! Pero qué…? Te has vuelto loco? – Le reprendía la mujer, totalmente furiosa.

Estaba harta de hacer todo lo que su marido le dijera que hiciese. Ella no quería acosar a su hijo. Ella no quería SECUESTRAR a su hijo. Ella no quiso dejar a su hijo solo durante su niñez. Ella no quería parecer la esposa perfecta de la alta sociedad. Ella quería una familia normal. Con un hijo que la quisiera y viceversa, cuidarlo y apoyarlo. Al revelarse en contra el "hombre de la casa", terminó atada a un asiento de un avión con un hilo punzocortante que le estaba desgarrando la cintura cada vez que se movía. Fue después de dieciséis años de matrimonio y maternidad cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. No pudo evitar el que unas lágrimas le resbalaran por las mejillas.

Su esposo rodó los ojos de manera despreciable y volteó hacia la ventana y lo que vio no le causó mucha gracia. Se paró de repente y entró a la cabina del capitán. Wendy aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a la señora y a Gregory. Cuando éste notó la presencia de la azabache sonrió significativamente y ésta le devolvió la mirada.

-Wendy! Pero qué?

La azabache le tapó la boca y se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle silencio.

-Los vamos a sacar de aquí.

-Vamos?

Wendy le señaló la ventana y se asomó por ella como pudo. La cara le cambió cuando vio que todos sus amigos y Christophe corrían hacia el avión.

-Oye, yo también existo. – Le respondió malhumorado Craig Tucker, quien estaba sentado detrás de Gregory. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de toda la ayuda que le estaban brindando sus amigos, no pudo sentirse realmente feliz y aliviado.

Mientras tanto, Wendy vertía un polvo en a bebida del padre de Gregory.

-Qué es eso? – preguntó la madre del oji-azul

-No se preocupe señora, es un laxante instantáneo. – se dirigió hacia Gregory que la veía asombrado. –Acaso creías que eras el único con talento para biología y química? – le coqueteó. Tucker ayudaba a Gregory y a su madre rompiendo el filoso hilo con su navaja, liberándolos de sus amarres. Solo faltaba la madre de Gregory cuando el padre regresó de la cabina. Tucker se hizo el tonto y Wendy fingió toda la amabilidad del mundo.

-Ya le he traído su bebida señor. Disfrute su estadía.

El viejo se sentó nuevamente y le hizo un ademán a Wendy de que se largara de allí. La azabache se quedó con las ganas de ahorcarlo allí mismo y se retiró con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro. Apenas le dio un traguito a su bebida, el señor Fields salió disparado hacia el baño nuevamente, pero para desgracia de los cuatro que querían escapar de allí, el avión empezó a avanzar.

-Rápido Craig! Corta el hilo y vámonos de aquí!

-Eso intento!

-_Señores pasajeros, les habla el capitán. Por favor amaren sus cinturones de seguridad y no se pared del asie…_

A Gregory se le estaba helando la sangre de tanta tensión. Para su desgracia, el avión estaba dando pequeños brinquitos queriendo despegar, y la puerta del baño se abrió de repente. A Wendy y a Tucker no les quedó de otra más que quedarse allí sin hacer nada. Craig se hundió en su asiento y descolgó su celular.

-Mole, no hemos podido liberar a "mamá". Que prendan la pista.

-_Oui._

…

-_Merde._ – maldecía el castaño mientras cerraba de mala gana su celular y veía el avión que estaba a punto de despegar. Le dio una mirada significativa a Damien y este sólo le respondió con una sonrisa llena de maldad pura, enseñando sus dos colmillos blancos, largos y afilados. Sus ojos se tornaron un rojo sangre resplandeciente y una brisa caliente empezó a sentirse en los alrededores.

Alzó los brazos al cielo y de la nada, una muralla gigantesca de fuego apareció enfrente del avión. Desde l autopista se escuchaban los gritos de terror de los pasajeros, pero para su desilusión, el avión la atravesó…

…

-_C-calma pasajeros, acabamos de pasar por una… err… dificultad técnica. No se preocupen, el vuelo se ha restablecido._

A Gregory se le encogió el corazón al escuchar aquello, y aún más cuando observó desde la ventana a sus amigos y a Mole allí parados en la autopista. Solos, desconcertados y tristes. Una lágrima le deslizaba por la mejilla. Su dolor era indescriptible.

-No llores Gregory, me estás avergonzando.

El rubio ignoró completamente a su padre, simplemente se dedicó a observar por la ventana a su amado francés, que cada vez se hacía más y más chico por la altura.

…

Mole miraba fijamente el avión que se hacía más y más pequeño al pasar el tiempo, mientras su corazón se incineraba lentamente. Una mano se posó en su hombro en manera de reconfortarle. Era Damien, quien sorprendentemente tenía un cara de tristeza. Aunque no lo quería admitir, le dolía ver a su amigo así. Al instante se recuperó y echó a correr hacia el aeropuerto nuevamente.

-Que esperan? Nos vamos a Japón!

Tuvo que frenarse al ver que Pip y Tweek le bloquearon la entrada al pararse enfrente de la puerta roja. Ambos traían una peculiar sonrisa traviesa en sus rostros, y estaban cruzados de brazos de manera indiferente. Se les quedó viendo hasta que el primer rubio rompió el silencio.

-No tienes que ir a ningún lado Christophe…

-Sabíamos que e-esto iba a pa-pasar. – Completó el otro.

-Los pilotos de los aviones son pilotos automáticos muy avanzados en lo que se refiere a la tecnología, y nadie los puede hacer manuales si no es desde la base de datos del aeropuerto.

-Así q-que hemos c-cam-cambiado la ruta para que – nnng- regrese o-otra vez aquí.

-Pasarán alrededor de diez minutos para que el avión vuelva a aterrizar en el mismo lugar

-Y así rescatemos a G-Gregory.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin comentarios. Quién lo diría? Los dos rubios que parecían más inofensivos que una mosca briaga podían crear todo un caos en lo que se refiere a la tecnología. Mole se cruzó de brazos por igual y sacó un cigarrillo.

-Bien, pues a esperar.

…

-_Señores pasajeros, por favor guarden la calma. Hubo un error técnico y hemos regresado al aeropuerto de Londres. Aterrizaremos en dos minutos. Por favor conserven sus asien…_

_-_pero qué? – El padre de Gregory se paró de su asiento y volteó hacia la cabina del capitán mientras el Avión empezaba a tocar suelo otra vez. En un acto de agilidad, Tucker le lanzó la navaja a Gregory y éste le hizo honor a sus clases de esgrima, porque de un tajo cortó el hilo que mantenía cautiva a si madre. Wendy la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a levantarse en lo que salían volados de sus asientos. El señor se volteó y en un acto de desesperación por salir de allí, Craig lo tacleó como buen jugador de americano que era (así es, nuestro Craig odia volar xD).

Los Fields y los rescatistas brincaron el cuerpo del ahora tumbado padre de Gregory y salieron del avión corriendo a más no poder, pero no iban tan rápido como querían, ya que la madre y el hijo estaban malheridos.

Apenas tocaron el pavimento, el sonido de una pistola cargada los heló completamente. Se detuvieron en seco y se voltearon lentamente para observar al señor Fields apuntándoles con una pistola blanca.

-Vuelvan a sus asientos.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a moverse, pero Gregory lo retaba con la mirada. El señor empezó a bajar las escaleras lentamente mientras los otros cuatro retrocedían a la par.

-Vuelvan al avión ahora. – Les repitió el rubio canoso en un tono que aparentaba calma. Sin embargo, nadie se movió hacia el frente. Una sonrisa de maldad y locura se formó en los labios del padre del ahora asustado rubio.

-Lo siento Gregory.

Acercó su dedo al gatilló y cerró un ojo para afinar su puntería. Todos estaban paralizados y no sabían cómo reaccionar. Gregory juró ver su vida entera pasar por sus ojos y recordaba sobre todo los momentos que había pasado con Christophe en su infancia y en su cota relación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo. Sin embargo, y un sonido sordo y metálico sonó. Abrió un ojo lentamente y observó cómo su padre se desplomaba inconsciente. Cuando cayó al suelo, sus ojos se deleitaron al ver a Christophe con su pala en manos, viendo con cara de póquer al señor mayor inconsciente en el suelo.

-No saben cuánto quería hacer eso.

Lo siguiente que sintió el castaño fue a su novio precipitarse sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza y ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Soltó su pala y se arrodilló junto con él en el asfalto, calmando sus lágrimas de dolor y angustia.

-Ya cálmate, todo está bien, lo ves?

No hubo respuesta.

Tomó al rubio por los hombros y lo separó un poco de él, para observar su semblante pálido y desganado. Temió lo peor. Gregory le dio una sonrisa débil mientras se desmayaba en sus brazos.

…

Un constante pitido despertó al rubio de sus sueños. Lo primero que notó fue un olor a medicina muy fuerte, mientras había gente que cuchicheaba de aquí a allá sin parar. Abrió los ojos lentamente y su vista estaba un poco nublada, y sólo podía ver sombras borrosas. Reaccionó cuando sintió una áspera y familiar mano en su mejilla. Llevo la suya propia hacia la del extraño, que al tacto de la suya la apretó con un poco de firmeza. Giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos poco a poco, sintiéndose cada vez más feliz al ver que un rostro muy esperado se definía cada vez más.

-_Bonne nuit mon amour…_ -Le susurró esa voz tan fría y calculadora que adoraba.

Sonrió vagamente y se incorporó un poco más.

-Hola idiota.

Al lado de su cama estaba sentado Christophe DeLorne, el chico francés del que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Comprobó que era de noche cuando vio por la ventana las estrellas que brillaban en el oscuro firmamento. Otra presencia interrumpió sus descubrimientos astronómicos cuando por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar a una señora que estaba parada en la esquina de la habitación. Volteó hacia la esquina y pudo ver a su madre con una sonrisa honesta y lágrimas en los ojos. Le sonrió encantadoramente y con ternura.

-Hola mamá.

La joven madre de Gregory se lanzó sobre su hijo para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, transmitiéndole todo el amor y cariño que había contenido durante toda su niñez. Gregory la abrazó por igual y le daba unas palmaditas en su espalda para calmar un poco sus lágrimas y sollozos. Cuando se hubo recuperado, se dirigió hacia ella y le preguntó:

-Por qué estoy aquí?

-Desangramiento. Los hilos que usó ese hombre en ti fueron más peligrosos de lo que esperábamos. – Le respondió con dolor al mencionar a "ése" hombre. Gregory simplemente asintió y le dio una última sonrisa a su madre.

-Gracias por todo…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormido nuevamente en su cama de hospital, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Christophe.

…

Ya han pasado tres años de ese evento. No volví a ver ami padre desde ése día. Token y Craig dicen que Damien se llevó a papá al infierno esa tarde, pero él lo niega tercamente. Yo sé que es verdad, y se lo agradezco enormemente.

Mi madre casi se arrodilla ante mi ´para pedirme perdón de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había hecho durante mi niñez y eso. Obviamente la perdone, ya que ahora sé que lo hacía por temor a mi padre.

Salí del hospital a la semana, y regresé al colegio, pero para nuestra mala suerte, nos expulsaron a todos por habernos robado un auto, habernos salido del colegio sin el permiso del director y descubrieron los túneles. Me tomó tiempo para convencerla, pero al final, mi madre me dio permiso para mudarme a South Park, donde todos juntos terminamos la preparatoria. Pip y Damien tienen una "pequeña" casa a las afueras del pueblo, cortesía de Don Satán, quien se alegraba de ver que su hijo había enviado su primera alma al infierno. Ahora él estudia arquitectura, y Pip está cursando leyes junto con Broflovski. Sabían que él es la pareja de Marsh? Bueno, ahora lo saben.

Wendy terminó de novia del culo gordo de Eric Cartman, con quien se ve realmente feliz como pareja. Testaburger se está encaminando para ser una bióloga mientras Cartman se metió en los asuntos de política internacional. Me pregunto qué tramará…

Token está estudiando genómica y a Clyde, su novio, le va muy bien como jugador de americano, pero aparte estudia medicina. No resultó ser tan idiota como le creíamos, por lo que se libra un poco del peso de querer ser pediatra.

Tweek ahora dirige el café de su familia por las mañanas, y por las tardes estudia gastronomía y se está encaminando a ser un grandioso tecnólogo. Tucker es un diseñador industrial serio y responsable.

Butters se fue a Nueva York a estudiar quien sabe que cosas, pero no dudó en llevarse a McCormick con él. Por lo visto, Kenny no era el único con buena voz, ya que he escuchado una que otra canción en el radio en donde se distingue perfectamente la voz del pequeño, junto con la del otro pervertido, claro. También Kenny la ha hecho como modelo, por lo que sé.

Yo estoy estudiando diseño gráfico, y Mole se está convirtiendo en un excelente arqueólogo. Rentamos una casa cerca de la de Damien y Pip para mantenernos cerca de esos dos. Nunca sabes cuándo están a punto de cometer una estupidez. En fin, mi madre nos envía correos de vez en cuando diciendo que nos extraña (a mí y a Mole, ya que terminó encariñándose con él). La hemos invitado unas cuantas veces, y no para de preguntarnos de todo. Aceptó nuestra relación y ahora parece que ya quiere que nos casemos. Ay mi madre…

Hay veces en las que me pregunto… que hubiera pasado si Christophe nunca me hubiera rescatado? Si se hubiera rendido y se hubiera conseguido a alguien más? No lo sé, y supongo que nunca lo sabré. Todavía recuerdo con cariño todos los momentos que pasamos en Inglaterra, en el colegio Saint Grimm, en la habitación 124. Recuerdo el choque que hubo entre nosotros dos en la estación de tren, y cómo nos reconocimos después de una pelea sin camisa en el pasillo. Recuerdo con cariño la noche del baile, donde rechacé a Wendy y Mole me aceptó… a su modo. Recuerdo el carnaval, la clase de cocina y el beso en la alberca. Recuerdo todo. A muchos les parece una tontería o una pérdida de tiempo que siga con DeLorne, pero a mí no. Puede que sea un histérico, enojón, terco, testarudo, indiferente, vale madres, fumador, egoísta, extrovertido, reservado, malvado, frío, calculador, y manipulador idiota, pero él es MI idiota francés.

_El final apesta. Bueh, ya qué. Gracias a todos por haber leído este fanfic, que me ha traído problemas, alegría, y muchas otras cosas. Les agradezco de todo corazón que me hayan comentado y que aparte les haya gustado. Ojalá no me cuelguen por el final. Les prometo que los sorprenderé con un fic nuevo dentro de poco, sólo denme paciencia. ^^_

_Bueno, sin mes me despido temporalmente. Hasta la próxima! _

_Creepy Da Silva._


End file.
